I've Found You
by LittleWolf-07
Summary: Based of the ending 'Memory Crannies,' but with a twist- Garry's memories of the hellish nightmare in the Gallery suddenly invade his mind, but it's to late, & Ib is already gone. Eight years later, he is working in a local high-school, teaching young students in an Art Class. But what happens in the new year, when he has a brand new class, & one of them students happens to be Ib?
1. Memory Crannies

**Title**: I've Found You.  
**Author**: LittleWolf-07  
**Rating**: T for the first few chapters, M later on. You've been warned!  
**Summary: **Based of the ending 'Memory Crannies,' but with a twist~ Garry's memories of the hellish nightmare in the Gallery suddenly invade his mind, but it's to late, & Ib is already gone. Eight years later, he is working in a local high-school, teaching young students in an Art Class. But what happens in the new year, when he has a brand new class, & one of them students happens to be Ib?  
**Paring**: Ib x Garry!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the game 'Ib' or any of the characters included. All of the rights belong to Kouri, the creator of the spectacular game which we all know and love. :3

Chapter One: Memory Crannies

~Ib~

Ib found herself standing infront of a large, colorful painting. It seemed to display alot of squiggles and messy lines, almost like a young child had drawn it. But Ib could detect a beautiful, red rose in one corner and spot a scary-looking painting of a woman in the other corner; yet you could only see the top half of her body inside the frame. It looked rather daunting.

_Huh, a painting inside a painting. This Guertena guy sure is weird..._

Ib thought to herself, not speaking aloud, although; there wern't many people around to hear Ib voice her opinion. The museum was awfully quiet, and not many people were in the same area Ib was.

Ib studied the long, brown-haired woman inside the painting. For some reason, a hint of remorse and sadness creeped inside Ib's small mind, and her chest began to feel heavy. The woman wore a dark, red dress, which did look rather beautiful, but she seemed to be hiding another side of her. Perhaps she had a completley different personality. That glint in her crimson eyes gave it a way... A two-faced character.

As Ib curiously wondered about the woman, her hands twiddled behind her back. Ib had a tendancy of randomly daydreaming and imagining a lot. She was considering on what the woman in the painting had been through... Ib was a rather creative young girl.

Then it occured to her, the biggest question left unanswered. Why is Ib suddenley infront of this painting? What was she doing before?

It baffled Ib for a momment, she could not remeber in the slightest why she was here. Actually, the last thing she remebered was looking at a painting labeled 'Abyss of the Deep,' in some other part of the large building.

Ib slowly began to turn on her heels, looking up and down the white corridor to see if anyone was around her. Much to her approval, she was alone, but for some reason, she felt like the dark, crimson eyes of the woman in the painting were glaring at her with hatred and for some reason, jealously. Ib felt the burning eyes of the woman on her form.

Wanting to escape from the nerve-racking atmosphere, Ib quickly skipped down the corridor and eventually emerged into a larger room full of people, gathering out that painting she rembered earlier, called 'Abyss of the Deep.' The painting on the floor was very intriguing, and almost looked real. She guessed it was the most popular piece of art-work in the gallery currently. The water looked outstandingly realastic, and the giant fish inside almost looked like it was moving. Another thing to baffle Ib's mind. Ib loved art, but she could never possisbly create something like this.

'Oh, Ib! There you are!'

A sweet, high voice called. It was Ib's mother. Ib resembled her mother alot, short, brown hair, red style of dress, large, shining crimson eyes. A lot of people said that Ib had most of her mothers genes and looks.

'I wondered where you had got too! You worry me and your father sometimes, Ib.'

The woman said with a bright smile on her face, obviousley fasicnated by the unqiue, yet creepy images and paintings around her.

'Oh, i'm sorry, mother. I went to look at some paintings...'

Ib slightly lied, but if she knew the truth, she would tell her mother. The thing was, Ib didn't know where she had wandered of too during the time she was way from the parents.

'Don't wonder off to far, okay? Me and father will be right here if you need us.'

Her mother added, turning her head towards her husband as he waved his hand towards Ib's direction. Ib smiled lightly, waving back and tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. With that, Ib's mother kissed her head gently and went to join Ib's father again, both of them being very fancinated by the beautiful pieces of artwork, yet some were very creepy indeed.

Ib turned to the left, noticing another corridor was leading from the large room, crowded with people. The building was a pretty big place, no wonder she got lost inside of it. Ib wasn't clostrophobic, but she never had liked crowds. She prefered the solitude of being alone, such as her bedroom. She would sit on her blanket and lean on her fluffy pillow for hours on end, reading books to herself or drawing random images of idea's which popped into her mind. Ib loved to read, but the problem was, she didn't know tons of words, like most of the words labeled in the paintings in the Gallery of Guetena. Also, Ib loved to draw and paint as mentioned before, which was one of the main reasons Ib was excited to come to an Art Gallery.

Ib began to walk in the direction she was staring at, and in the distance, she saw a grand statue of a magnificent, red rose, beaming against the light of the room. However, stood infront of the sculplture, was a lavender-haired man; twice the size of Ib. He looked very fasinated by the work-of-art. His hands were burried into his pockets of his tattered, long, dark blue jacket. Ib couldn't see the facial features of the mysterious man, because his back was faced to her. He looked alone, and was very quiet. Perhaps he was here at the Gallery alone? His jacket looked rather poor though. Was that a new style perhaps?

~Garry~

Garry was suddenley standing infront of a large, red sculpture of a beautifuly-man-made rose. The colour of the rose was bright and florescent, and that made it stand out just that much more. The stem of the flower was painted a beautiful green, yet, it had several thorns going up to the flower. Perhaps it signifies something?

_The most beautiful roses have the sharpest thorns..._

Garry thought to himself, imagining if Guertena had thought the same thing while creating the piece of Art. Garry had always admired Guertena's work, as Garry himself was someone who wanted to take Art at Collage and University to study further. He loved to paint and draw. He'd work with any materials, to. He wouldn't just draw on paper and simply use pencils and light colours. He'd work much bolder towards sculptures and 3D images. He'd been creative since a young boy, and got high grades in his Art Work, so no doubt he'd be able to enter Collage and University with his standereds.

Then, the bigger question appeared. Why was he standing infront of this statue? He couldn't remember walking over to it...  
Actually, the last thing he remebered was viewing a painting labled 'The Hanged Man.'  
How did he get here?

It baffled Garry to the point where he just gave up trying to answer his own question with an unknown answer.

He stood there for several minuites, staring at the Rose Sculpture; his gaze fixed on the statue; his hands tangled and bundled up inside his coat pockets. Until her heard the faint pitter-patter of small feet walking towards him. For some odd reason, he felt the sense of De-Ja-Vu, like this had happened before. Something creeping up behind him...

Garry slowly turned around, to see a pretty, young lady standing in the distance. She wore a cute, red skirt with a white blouse. A red tie was wrapped around her neck. She also wore knee-length blue socks with preppy, brown shoes. Her hair draped to about the middle of her back, and her large eyes shone a beautiful crimson colour. Garry guessed that she could not be anymore older then ten years old. Garry slowly kneeled on one knee, so he was in height with the small girl. He felt like he had seen this girl before...

'Hm? What is it little lady?'

-Ib-

As the tall man spun around slowly and spoke carefully, Ib was able to view more of his features. His eyes were large and shiny, sparkling a bluey-purple colour. His hair was indeed a pale purple, with dark stands of purple falling in every direction; it almost looked like a spider, and Ib found that quiet funny. Supressing a giggle, Ib examined him more. He wore a green-tank top with long, canavas brown trousers. The collar of his long, trench coat was fluffed, and as Ib noticed earlier, his jacket was also rather worn-out.

Her heart suddenley skipped a beat when his gentle voice spoke, and for some reason, the sense of De-Ja-Vu occured in Ib's mind. She was positive she had heart that sweet, caring voice before... Wait, why sweet and caring?

Ib was trying to put together some sort of sentence to voice out, but her mind would not construct any words together. So, she eventually decided to change the subject.

'Um...What is this statue called?'

~Garry~

Garry watched as the young girl spoke with such a quiet and timid voice. It took her awhile to answer him, but he couldn't blame her. He was sure twice her age, and he probably frigtened her alittle. He didn't want to cause her any problems, but if she was lost and looking for her parents, he wanted to help somehow. He wouldn't leave her lost in a large museum like this. She couldn't of come alone, could she?

However, Garry felt some sort of connection to the cute, little lady before him. Something in her crimson eyes assured him of that.

'Ah...This? It's called ''Embodiment of Spirit'' apparently.'

Garry began to speak, looking at the bold sculpture, then back towards the little girl as she twiddled her fingers behind her back.

'When I look at this sculpture...I feel somehow sorrowful...I wonder why?'

Garry added, begining to trail of, realising it too. He sighed.

'...Ah, i'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you, Ib...'

Then, it hit him. Why did he say Ib?

~Ib~

Ib watched the mans mouth move as the words flowed out, he began to tell her about what the sculpture was called, and that it brought him the feeling of sorrow... Ib agreed on this, in her mind of course. It made her too, feel regretful.

Then, the last sentence which left his lips startled Ib. Her eyes widened slightly...

_'...Ah, i'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you, Ib...'_

How did he know her name?

~Garry~

'Wait, what...Whos Ib? What? That's really your name? Your name's really Ib?...'

Garry watched as the small, brunette before him nodded her head shyly and smiled sweetley. He was amazed at how he knew the girls name, but it also slightly creeped him out. How could he of possibly known this little girls name, claiming to be this 'Ib' he suddenley thought of?

'That's the strangest thing, I mean... I don't know you at all...'

Garry muttered, one hand trailing up into his purple locks of hair and tangling his fingers inside the stands. It really did confuse him. He wouldn't be surprised if Ib was even more confused. He was sure he didn't know this young lady at all...

'I just kind of came out...How odd.'

Garry sighed to himself, he wasn't making this awkward conversation any better.

'But...Actually...Have we perhaps met somewhere before...?'

~Ib~

Ib watched as the tall man stumbled over his own words. Ib knew he was in a uncomfertable and awkward postion. He was talking to someone he had never met in his life before, who was most likley half his age, but somehow guessed the name off all of a sudden. Ib was just as confused as he was. But to be honest, Ib didn't mind it. She had been in more awkward situations before then this.

'Uhm, maybe...' Ib quietley spoke, feeling very shy. She was normally like that around others, apart from her mother and father of course.

~Garry~

Garry quickly stood up, turning around to one side, a bead of sweat falling down his face. He closed his eyes, and sighed lightly. Somehow, the girls tender voice made him feel much more...Safer.

'...Oh, look at me, asking you such strange things... Never mind what I said. Well, i've got to get going... I will perhaps see you again around here, young lady.'

Garry finished, turning back around to face the small girl. She looked slightly strained, almost curious onto who he actually was... He was postive he had scared her by now. _Damn it, Garry!_

Garry quickly walked down the corridor, leaving the girl called Ib behind him.

~Ib~

Ib stared in awe as the man quickly moved down the corridor, without even mentioning his own name. Ib thought it was only fair for her to know his name if he somehow, magicly knew hers. Ib was pretty sure she had never met this man before, never mind telling him her name. She hardly spoke to anyone.

One of Ib's small, fragile hands moved into her straight, brown locks of hair. Her fingers wrapped around the soft stands, tangling them around, twirling with her fingers. She was still trying to make sense of all of this...For some reason, she wanted to either shout to the man to come back, or chase after him...But wouldn't that seem a bit creepy? She restrained herself from doing what her thoughts wanted her to do. But somehow, she felt the sense of this feeling before... That she wanted to follow him and stay with him, because it made her feel safer.

Then, the same, high-pitched voice echoed down the corridor from earlier.

'Ib! There you are! We're leaving soon. Come on, let's go find your father!'

~Garry~

Garry was moving down the corridor, walking past a short, brunette haired woman who appeard to look a lot like Ib... He figured it must of been Ib's mother. Then, he remebered_. Damn, I wanted to help her find her parents...I must of forget from my mind being crowded..._

Garry quickly walked passed the front desk and out of the spinning, glass doors, turning right. The chilly air wrapped around his body, and although he was wearing a rather thick jacket/coat, the cold breeze made his body shiver. His hands dug deeper into his pockets, desparte to find more warmth, until his fingers suddenley came across a soft, fabric material. It felt like lace.

Garry slowly took the material out of his tattered pocket, and saw that it was pretty-blood strained. His fingers stroked over his red substance, and it appeared to be dry. Apart from the blood, the piece of cloth looked very elegant indeed...

_What, when did I get this...And who's blood is this?_

Garry quickly checked if his hands had any cut's while walking down the stone pavement, and to his surprise, he spotted that one of them seemed to have a large scar spreading to one side to the other. Then, he soon spotted the intials in the bottom-left corner of the lace hankerchief...

I.B

~Ib~

Ib took her mothers hand, following her to go and find her father. It really baffled Ib at that momment and time. She was doubtful this subject would disapeer from her mind any time soon too. She was really curious on who that man was, how he knew her name, and why the odd sense of De-Ja-Vu seemed to appear suddenley. It really did bug Ib.

After finding her father looking at several paintings hanging on beautifuly-crafted frames on the white, pale walls, (which did indeed make the museum walls look much less boring and plain) They made their way out of the Grand Museum and turned left from the front entrance headed to the parking lot wear Ib's father had left their car since they arrived. For some reason, Ib had no idea how long they had been inside the Museum...It seemed like forever...

'Ib, did you have fun today?'  
Ib's father asked, while opening the car door for her and her mother, and starting the engine to get the cold car warm. The wamrth quickly spread around the seats of the car, covering Ib's body in a instant blanket of heat.

'Uhm, yes, I did!'

Ib slighty stuttered, pulling her mind away from the thoughts of the odd man and her attention towards her fathers question, but it didn't last long.

Ib's hands were still slightly cold from walking out into the winters-night air, so she quickly burried them inside her skirt pockets. Then, she felt something hard and round. It felt like some sort of sweet... Ib slowly pulled the item from her pocket, seemingly matching what she first thought it was; comfirming her idea. It was a small sweet wrapped in a yellow wrapper. Ib guessed it was lemon flavoured...She loved lemon flavoured sweets. But, how did it end up in her pocket? She couldn't remember picking up any sweets from home before she left, or visiting any sweet shops on the way to the Gallery.

Then, flashbacks slowly invaded her mind, piling into her brain. The images of several, headless maniquens chasing her down a corridor...That woman inside of the painting she saw earlier labeled 'Fabricated World,' climbing out of their frames and chasing her along-side the maniquens... Letters splattered on the wooden ground, which wrote ' B' in large, bold font; seeming to be written in a red substance...Blood.

Then, she saw herself, hand in hand with that man...A purple-haired companion...

Garry...

~Garry~

The memories came flooding back, craming into his mind...

'I was...I was wounded, on the hand... And...A girl... A girl gave me her hankerchief...Yes...I was given this hankerchief... By that girl...By Ib!'

A small, warm smile crept onto Garry's pale face.

'We were together back there... How could I of forgotton? It was so important...'

Garry didn't realise that he was openly speaking alowed outside in the streets, to no one at all. But to his advantage, no one was around to hear.

'We stuck together threw the bizzare gallery... Chased my strange statues...And Mary, too...'

...

Then it struck him.

Ib had gone.

He quickly turned around from his spot after freezing still once the memories flooded back. The breeze blew his hair behind him, and his jacket flew back in the gust of wind. He ran back down the stone pavement, but as he gained closer to the Gallery entrance, he saw a car pulling out of the parking lot, and a small girl in the backseat of the car...

'I...IB!'

Garry shouted, but the car was already to far away for him to be heard... Falling to his knees, he was speechless, realising everything.

Ib, was gone.

~~~

**A/N:** Hey guys!^-^ Thank you for reading this prolouge-type thingy. I thought it would be good to re-tell my own version of one of the games endings, 'Memory Crannies,' like I did with my other Ib FanFiction 'Purple Roses,' before telling the story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and i'll probley update every week or so! Possibly sometiems sooner;) So please follow if you'd like to read more, and review your opinions if possible! it makes me smile so much^_^  
LittleWolf-Chan, out~ 


	2. How Things Are Now

Chapter Two: How Things Are Now.

It was a new year, a new start, a new beginning. Or thats what everyone else would seem to say, although Ib new it hardly meant anything. Ib wasn't particularly bothered about the new year anyway.

What year is it, you ask? How many days has it been since the event occured at the gallery?

Well, to be exact... Eight years.

Eight years had passed since the helish nightmare at the museum occured, and trapped herself and her purple-haired companion inside of a world in which they had no choice in. A wicked world which horribly scared their brains for eternity. Or atleast this is what Ib thought.

Ib would frequently have cursing nightmares which would hardly allow her any time to sleep. Of course, she was very tired from her constant efforts at school and her piling homework which seemed to grow everyday. But it didn't help that a bunch of coloured manequins which you would see in any clothing store, and young lady's which seemed to look rather pretty crawling and running after you at an impeciable speed while shreaking sounds you'd hear in horror movies. Obviousley, everything is not as it seems.

Ib rose from her bed, after another terrifying sleep which haunted her mind. She pushed the twisted, soft bedcovers aside and swung her dainty legs over the edge of the bed's white matress. Ib's petile hands slowly lifted up, and tangled themselves in her long, brown locks of hair. Eight years ago, her soft hair was just touching her middle back, but now she had beautiful, long hair which she could pratically sit on. Even though it was a high pain to look after, she had always dreamed as a child of having long hair like one of them stunning princess' have, in adorable movies and childhood books.

Clearing her head, Ib managed to regain herself from the dream which shortly took place in her mind, and took a deep breath.

'Garry...Where are you?'

Ib muttered. She never forgot about Garry. Never. She had never seen him again after the day at Guertena's Gallery.

Ib would always wonder, what he was doing right now, where he was, if he was still alive, if he...Remembered. It frightened Ib to know that she could possibly be the only person in the whole, wide world that knew what that decieving gallery secretley held behind them blank walls. Perhaps the gallery was just like the inhabitants in it? Two-faced with a hidden, devilish side.

Just the simple thought caused Ib to be covered in a blanket of goosebumps, and a shiver send up her spine. No matter where she went, they're always seemed to be something reminding her of that single day which could never possibly, leave her mind. No matter how much she wished. But somehow, she didn't want to forget. It would mean forgetting Garry. He was all she could hold onto right now.

~~~

So, it was the new year. Every average teenager and child would be extremley happy to have just recieved many christmas presents from a man dressed in red, their large living-rooms being decorated with sparkling items and a grand christmas tree's, and their burning fireplaces being accompanied with beautiful stockings filled with small gifts and tasty sweets. Ib wasn't really that excited about christmas, to be quite honest it never really bothered her. Of course, as a child she would enjoy the christmas spirit and the beautifuly-wraped presents which lay underneath the shining tree for her. But now she was seventeen years old, nothing about the particular holiday seemed to bother her anymore. It had been like that pretty much since that day at the gallery. For a whole eight years. You could say Ib had turned into a bah-humbug.

Her parents were highly concered about her, not just because of her lack-of-christmas spirit, but because ever since their visit to the gallery, Ib had been very...'Keep to herself' you could describe it as. Of course, Ib's parents didn't notice it was since the day of their trip to the museum. What could they possibly think happened on that day? Ib's dad would just use the exuse 'it's probably because she's growing up,' but even now, at seventeen, Ib was still the shy, lonley girl in the family. Her parents tried to help as much as they can, but they would never understand if Ib even tried to explain the events which occured in the dreadful gallery that day. They would think she was crazy and send her of the some sort of delusional school or therapy lessons. Ib dreaded the thought.

She needed him.

Everyone in her classes also knew her as the 'shy, quiet' one aswell.

Ah, classes. The new year was also the time when everyone recieved new time-tables for their lessons. All of the students classes would be changed and re-aranged, and new teachers would be given to the to teach them new things, up until the next, distance christmas. Ib wasn't looking forward to that either.

They're were no teachers Ib really liked. Well, she got along with them all of course, and none of them she particularly hated, but she never really seemed to enjoy being in any of their lessons or talk to them individually for hard homework help. It did effect it alittle that Ib was a really quiet person. Most of the teachers noticed she was, along with the students.

Ib stood up from her bed, ignoring the messy sheets all tangled up on her bed and leaving the ruby-red curtains shut. Her room was a small and cosy area, which Ib spent rather most of her time inside. Either that or the library inside of the school. Ib prefered the comforts of somewhere familar and quiet. The walls of her room were a rich, dark red colour, and the floors were shiny, wooden planks which contrasted nicley with the wallpaper. Her bed was up against a wall, just lying under one of the windows in her room. Across from her bed stood a chest of draws, where all her clothes were neatly arranged and organised. On top of the chest of draws stood several photo frames, one of her mother and father, one of her with her mother and father, and one of her when she was eight years old.

Oh, how she would wish to be that age again...

Ib's room wasn't much, but it was one of her favourite places in the world. A tall mirror also stood next to the wooden chest of draws. She slowly got up from her bed and walked over to the mirror.

Her face was damp with sweat from her exhausting dream which terrified her to the core, but no one knew this but her. Sometimes she'd scream in the night, and one of her parents would come rushing in. It was good she didn't scream loudly everynight, otherwise her parents would freak out. It was only rare for Ib to scream from her nightmares. Perhaps it was because she always kept to herself, and so did her dreams.

Ib sighed to herself, not enjoying looking at her own face at all. She had bags under her eyes, and dark circles which easily showed the lack of sleep. It was normal for Ib to look like this in the mornings. Apart from the signs of sleepless nights, Ib had grown into a beautiful young lady.

Her body height was still rather small, and their were only a few people smaller then her at school, but she liked the height she was. Her body wasn't exactly skinny like all the 'popular' girls at school who would cover themselves in make-up (most of them), but she wasn't chubby either. Her body was slim and curvy, she was beautiful. Although Ib would of course, never admit that to herself. Her hair dangled down her back, just passing her butt. Her breasts, also grew alot too. Not really big, but not small either. Her eyes were large and crimson-red, which reflected against the light of the room. Her nose was small and cute, and her lips were pouty and pink. She simply looked like one of the female characters in her Manga, or an girl from one of her Anime series. Or perhaps, one of the princess' she wanted to look like when she was younger.

Ib took a quick shower in her personal bathroom which was connected to her bedroom. She loved to have her own bathroom; her own space. Ib cleared her face from the mositure and washed her brown locks thoroughly, before turning of the steaming, hot water and wrapping a towel around her body and hair. After, Ib entered her bedroom again and dressed into her daily clothes, a simple red skirt and a cute, white blouse, knee-length dark blue socks and smart, black shoes. A small red tie was also wrapped around her neck loosley. Of course she put on the obvious underwear too. She loved outfits like this, and she'd wear extremley similar ones when she was little. Pretty much the same to be exact. Red was definetely her favourite colour.

Using her black, powerful hairdryer to allow her hair to become dry and soft, Ib gently brushed through her hair as she did so. Ib looked a lot better now she had taken a shower, and the dark circles under her eyes were not as noticeable any longer.

Ib finished drying her shiny hair and simply smiled to herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled over to one side of her neck, cascarding down to her skirt. She stood up straight. straitining her skirt out and picked up her brown satchel from the corner of the room. A lot of her books were piled in her bag, along with her loose homework from several teachers and her school planner which would organise all her times and dates for her. Ib was ready for another, continuous day.

Ib left her room and began to walk down the carpet-covered stairs, holding onto the banister. Then, she heard her mother call.

'Ib! Would you like some breakfast?'

Her high voice chimed sweetley, Ib knew she would of asked as soon as her mother heard any sort of noise from her.

'No thank you, mother. I have to get going otherwise i'll be late.'

Ib simply replied. She never had breakfast really. She could easily have breakfast and not get late, but Ib would rather walk slow and calm to school instead of fast and speedy.

'Oh, ok! Make sure to get to school safley!'

Her mother replied, and allowed Ib to leave the house with a silent 'click' of the front door. Her mother sighed to herself. Ib's father was at work most of the time, so he had to leave way before Ib got up for school. So that leaved Ib's mother to prepare breakfast for herself alone, and for Ib, if she ever decided to join her one morning for breakfast that was. She was so proud of her daughter, and so was her father. Ib got good grades in everything, especially in English and Art. Actually, Ib would draw a lot of the images she saw at Guetena's Gallery, with an evil side to them...No one ever questioned her drawings, though. No one thought they were actually real images she had seen many years ago.

It's funny to think that Ib hardly knew any complicated words when she was in the gallery that day, and the titles of the paintings hardly meant anything to her. Now she knows so many words that her vocablary might aswell be a large dictionary. Ib remembered how Garry use to teach her a few words of the paintings in the gallery...

Garry...

~~~

Ib sat in her form registeration, where their new time-tables were given out to every single student. Ib began to scan over today's lessons...

_Art, Maths, English, Science, History..._

The only things she smiled to see was English and Art. She espiecally hated maths. Her mother was exceptional at maths, her father...Not so much.

When the chiming bell rung to signal the next class starting, Ib rose from her chair in the classroom and picked up her satchel, slipping her small time-table into her skirt pocket.

It was all so familar being back in the school, like they never had any time of at all. But perhaps Ib knew the school route's all to well. Like said previously, she would spend alot of her time in the school library. Normally during dinner-times and after-school occasionley. A sanctuary of peace.

Ib came to the door of her Art class in one of the long corridors, and slowly opened it to be welcomed by so many students chatting and laughing, throwing items at eachother and sitting on desks with their feet on stools/chairs. But thats when Ib noticed her bestfriend sitting on a table on her own drawing something on a sheet of paper, away from most of the 'popular' teenagers in the school which normally sat the the back of the large classroom, away from the teachers desk.

'Ib!' Alice called out.

Alice was one of Ib's childhood friends. Well, I guess you could say that. They met around the start of highschool, around when Ib turned twelve years old. They had been very close friends for about five years, and were quiet similar in their intrests. Alice loved to draw and paint like Ib did, and she read Manga's and watched Anime, like Ib did. Their common intrests were a great way to get to know eachother. Ib had never really had a close friend like Alice. Although, Ib had not told Alice about the day at the gallery, Ib loved Alice dearly as a friend, and they were always there for eachother, no matter what.

Alice's appearnce was similar to Ib in body size and heigh wise. She as slightly taller then Ib. Her hair was shoulder length though, and was dark black with the faintest shimmer of dark blue. When reflecting against the light, you could clearly see the hints of blue in Alice's hair. She wore dark blue jeans with a white tank top, and a black jacket over the top with black trainers. Alice was not as shy as Ib, and was rather talkative once you get to know her. But she didn't have many friends either. She loved to just be in a pair with Ib instead of a massive group with people your not really close to.

'Oh, hey Alice!' Ib answered back, turning her attention to an excited Alice running at her with a bone-crushing bear hug. Ib giggled, and wrapped her arms around Alice too.

'Alice, I...I kinda can't breathe.' Ib added, sounding very out-of-breath and caught-of-guard.

'O...Oh! I'm sorry!' Alice quickly pulled herself away from the hug, and giggled along with Ib sweetley, placing a hand over her mouth.

'I've missed you over the holidays, bozo! I've had no one to fangirl with!' Alice smirked, Ib knowing fair well of her itimate crushes with Anime characters, and her slight obsession with fanfictions labeled 'Characterr x Reader.'

'Okay, who have you fell in love with this time?' Ib questioned, while they both made their way over to a desk with two chairs connected to it. Ib listened to Alice's constant blabbering about a new Anime she found, but soon Ib zoned-out when she heard a conversation at the back of the classroom.

'Have you seen the new teacher we are having for Art? He is so hooottt.'

One of the popular, blonde girls muttered. Ib could clearly tell.

'I know, right! Do you think he's single?'

Another girl replied with a slightly higher-pitched voice. Ib rolled her eyes... What is it with these girls and crushing on teachers? Ib had never felt physically attracted to any of the male teachers that she has ever met. Perhaps she wasn't the type to fall in love with random strangers?

But, there was Garry...

Ib shook her head quickly, wanting to avoid them thoughts, atleast for the first few classes.

'I...Ib? Are you alright? You seemed pretty away their for a second!' Alice asked curiously.

'Oh, its nothing. A little headache thats all. I could also hear the girls at the back of the classroom, gossping about our new art teacher.' Ib answered simply, although, she didn't really have an headache. Alice didn't know about 'Garry' either.

'Oh, I heard that too.' Alice rolled her eyes. 'It's typical. I read about it all the time in Manga's, about female students falling in love with their sempai's. It's crazy!' Alice muttered. Ib smiled, and was glad to know Alice thought the same.

Then, the sound of someone walking into the room gathered everyones attention. The chattering died down, and silence rose above all. All that was to be heard was the steps of a single person. All of the students sat two per desk imeditally, and watched as the tall man slowly made his way to the front of the classroom, setting his bag down at the teachers' desk.

Ib sat in awe.

The man was wearing smart, casual, black pants and a long-sleeved, white shirt and a dark purple tie. His hair was not as short as most the males in the school, but it wasn't past his chin. The lavander of his hair shined against the lighting of the large room, and the darker stands of hair on the top of his head matched beautifully with the lavender colour. His eyes were big and were a similar colour to his hair, but with a tint of blue in them. His tie really went well with the colour of his features. Ib reconisged this man... Although he looked older, it was clear who he was.

Garry.

~~~

**A/N: **Hai guys!^-^ Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews so far. I didn't really expect much for the first chapter, but considering I only uploaded it yesterday im pleased with the intrest the story has already:D I know the last chapter didn't really give any of the story way, I guess it was just a prolouge and like I said, I wanted to interprite my side of one of the many 'Ib game endings.'  
So, give me your opinions:D Review, dont review. I dont mind. But your idea's and views make it a lot easier to update much quicker! c:  
LittleWolf-Chan, out~


	3. Through The Eyes Of Another

Chapter Three: Through The Eyes Of Another.

(**A/N:** Just so you know, this is Garry's side of the past eight years)

~~~

Eight, long years.

Eight, long, painful years.

He swore he'd protect her. He swore he'd get them both out alive, and when they both made it out of the helish nightmare; which they never believed they would escape from, that he'd take her to the Cafe along the road from his apartment, and introduce her to the tastiest treat in the whole-wide-world. Macaroons.

He promised to be with her.

He promised.

The next few days after the dreadful event at Guetena's Gallery; which held tons of hidden secrets, was very stressful for Garry without a question. He wanted to run out of his front door which belonged to his apartment, stand in the middle of the street and call out her name. He didn't know what possesed him to have this un-deniable feeling. But somehow, he felt a sweet bond between himself and Ib. It was kind of like Garry felt highly responsible for her, like an older, caring brother would for his dear, loving sister, even though they had only met a few day's ago, and was the only day they had ever saw eachother in their whole lives.

Thinking about it, how long did they actually spend inside of the daunting museum? I guess they didn't consider the time feature during their expiernce inside of a unknown world. Their only focus was to escape the living nightmare. Did time just stop in the real world? Did everything freeze during their tradgic adventure? They couldn't of been in there for more then a day...But, thinking about it more...

Anyway, that didn't matter. Every little detail buzzed around in Garry's mind for several days, baffling him to the point where he would make his own brain confused by his bizare thoughts. But he knew for sure, the only thing he couldn't take his mind away from, the one _person_ he couldn't take his mind away from, was a short, brave brunette.

~~~

Time passed extremley quickly for Garry, although it didn't seem like it. Every day was an agonising torment for him. What if that wasn't her in the back of the car that day? What if she got trapped again, back in that horrible gallery, on her own, all by her young self? She'd hate him for not coming and saving her... Like she saved him. Each day dragged on, each pain-staking minuite of these eight years; his mind wondering about the unknown, up towards when he turned twenty-five years of age to this day. Thinking about it now, it didn't seem like the many days blurred past his lavender-blue eyes for the past eight years; it seemed like he had only been in the horrific gallery a mere day ago.

During these long years, Garry had progessed a lot in his career. He had always want to involve his aspiration with something linking to the wide-world of fascinating art. It was the reason he visted Guetena's Gallery that day. He had heard his art was spectacular and very..._Full of life._

Also, Garry loved to teach people knew things. It was this which lead him on to training to become a teacher at a high-school. So, he mixed his two dreams together. He became an Art teacher. He never thought as a young boy he'd ever become a teacher.

He was rather new at this specific high-school he had recently joined, and hadn't had many classes to teach this far into his job. But now, it was a new year, and Garry would be recieving a new class to teach the wonders of art to. Hopefully, the students would be just as motivated as he was.

Thinking about it, Garry wasn't that motivated during his time in school. It was around the time that he went to the Gallery of Guertena that he'd just been finishing high-school. He lacked knowledge in his subjects such as maths and science, and he wasn't extremley good with writing either. He was pretty average to say the least. Not the brightest or smartest, but not the plain dumbest either. Art and ICT were the only subjects that seemed to intrigue him.

Garry wasn't always top of the class in his subjects, but the amount of intrest he got in his beautfiul art-work while show-casing it in one of the school fairs was fenominal. Asolutley outstanding. So much praise was handed to him. It gave him just that much more confidence to furfil his dreams of being an artist.

So. Eight years later.

Garry awoke, quite early in the morning when the beaming sun was only just starting to rise beyond the horizon, peaking through the fluffy, whitey-pink clouds in the distance which looked like giant balls of cotton candy against the pink sky. It was an amazing view from his bedroom window, as his apartment was quite high up; so he could see into far, spectacular distances. It was very soothing and calming to wake up to such scenery. He even tried to paint the view once, and it turned out pretty well to his amazement. Garry really did doubt his own work.

Garry didn't really show people his work for that matter, he was kind of sensitive and shy when it came to this subject. Therefore, the only reason he show-cased his art-work at one of the school fairs was because of his supporting art-teacher giving him a lot of confidence throughout his school years.

Thats what he wanted to be like towards his students. Filling them with confidence, just like his teachers did.

Garry was wearing a simple black t-shirt and baggy pajama pants, (of course wearing plain boxers underneath, although he didn't live with anyone, so it wouldn't really matter if he didnt) and pushed the messy, tangled bedcovers aside with a rather large yawn, but the sight was pretty adorable to another eye. To Ib's eye, perhaps...

Ib.

Ib wasn't the only one having nightmares, either.

Garry wiped the sweat from his brow, as his dream hadn't exactly been the most pleasureable one.

Headless Statues.

Scary Dolls.

Thorned Roses.

Blood.

All of this cursed his brain, just like little Ib's.

He had never seen Ib in his entire live until this day. Garry sometimes saw similar look-a-likes from the back, but once they turned around and their face became on show, it depressed him for his suspisions to be confirmed; false. Garry could regonise her features from a great distance. He'd never forget that warm face, full of kindess and heart-warming words. He wanted so badly to see her again. Just once more...

But he knew how highly unlikely that was.

Stretching his long arms, he got up and walked to the small bathroom within his apartment. Garry's apartment wasn't that large, but it was cosy and comfy for one person. He had one living room with a soft sofa and a medium-sized television, with several potraits hanging along the white walls by many artist's he was inspired from. It was decieving to compare it to the walls inside of the museum, blank and lifeless. But he always tried to push them thoughts away before they could consume his mind. His kitchen was pretty small too and slightly cramped, but it was good it was only just him who used the clean kitchen, otherwise the space would be pretty tight. One bathroom was to the right of his bedroom; containing a tall shower and no bath. It didn't bother Garry that he didn't have a spacey bath to relax in. He wouldn't really use it anyway. He prefered the comforts of his silky-sheets on his comfy bed to relax on/in.

Also, Garry had one spare room which was full of his art-works and painting utenicals. Garry loved his apartment; it was perfect for him.

But how he wished he could share it was someone...

No, he wasn't looking for love. Not at all. He never thought about being in-love really.  
Maybe it was because he felt tied to Ib. Even if it wasn't in a romance way, he felt like he owed her so much for supporting him through the terrible Gallery, even at a young and vunerable age like hers. Garry admitted to himself, he wasn't the bravest of people.

With a quick, steamy shower and a speedy swap of clothes, Garry was looking pretty dashing. In his rather smart pants and formal shirt with a dark purple tie, (which brought out his eyes and hair-colour a lot) he was ready to go. He usualy skipped breakfast, or sometimes had a cup of coffee to start the day. Grabbing his bag full of arty-stuff for the day ahead, he pulled the bag over his shoulder, and left his apartment.

He had no idea what the day ahead of him had in-store for him.

~~~

The grand school was not very far from his apartment, so it was easy for him to walk there between five and ten minuites. He prefered to walk instead of drive, although he did have a drivers licence and a car outside of his apartment. Nothing to posh or glamourous, though. Garry never really used his car anyway, so it didn't really matter. Just a simple car to transport him here and there.

Garry would often think a lot when he was walking, and utter-silence passed him. The most frequent question on his mind: Where was Ib now? What what she doing exactly? She probley had another boyfriend and she's forgotten about him...

_No, stop it Garry. You shouldn't be thinking about this!_

No matter how much Garry denied it, he knew he had some sort of feelings for the little girl. And until he saw her all grown up, he could not comfirm it to himself.

Finally reaching the doors of the school, he quickly made his way inside of the front entrance. The school was very 'flashy' indeed. Three floors, many shiny windows covering the building, perfect classrooms and posh corridors. Top computer software and a great amount of school untencials such as paper, pens, pencils, colours, etc. The school really did have a large budget.

It wasn't long before his two feet carried him to the classroom while Garry was to busy in his thought; which included the brand, new class inside he would be teaching for a whole year. He didn't know what to expect. The school has some amazing, outstanding students which were capable of achieving high grades and had excelent futures ahead of them, and then some were just damn right naughty. Garry prepared himself, as he heard a great amount of chatting and talking coming from inside of the large room. His class room.

With a swing of the door, and the loud chatter of the whole class slowing dying out to a deafing silence as they shuffled around into their own seats, the attention was swung straight to him.

'Good Morning Class. I would like to introduce myself.' Garry annouced with a strong voice.

And then, he saw something.

He saw someone.

He saw her.

Her.

Ib.

~~~

**A/N: **Heylo again! Third update in a mere three days. Wow. I've never updated this quick before. But don't get you hopes up for this happening all the time. :3  
I love where im taking this story, and I just want to write more and more as soon as I get home from school. I'm so motivated to continue this fanfic!  
And I upload the chapters straight instead of saving them for another day, because I really want know your guys opinions^-^  
What will Garry do next? What will Ib do next? Now that you've witnessed both sides of the past eight years-what will happen now?  
So, tell me what you think. Review, don't review. I don't really mind, but even one word helps a lot :D  
So, until next time,  
LittleWolf-Chan, out~


	4. All Along

Chapter Four: All Along.

~Ib~

Garry.

It was him. Ib was positive. One-hundred percent positive. More positive then she had ever been in her life.

Ib could of reconisged that kind, sweet face from a million miles away. His gleaming eyes which reflected beautifuly against the bright lighting of the room, and the soft, warm rays glaring into the windows from the magnificent sunlight. His cute features and adorable dimples which appeared on his cheeks whenever he smiled even slightly...

_Wait, what...Cute? Adorable?!_

Garry's hair swayed a little with the gentle breeze which blew in from one of the clear windows. His voice raised, annoucing his presense:

'Good Morning Class. I would like to introduce myself.'

How much Ib wanted to hear his heart-warming voice again.

Then, his eyes locked onto hers.

~Garry~

Garry couldn't control his un-imaginable thoughts at this momment and time. He couldn't believe it. How could he? If someone had randomly told him yesterday; 'Oh, you will be seeing your long lost friend tommorow at school! And guess what, she will be one of your students!' Garry would of never believed them. Not in a million years.

As soon as he noticed her; not sitting to far away from the specific point where he was standing infront of the whiteboard directly at the front of the class; his lavender-blue eyes directly locked with her crimson-red ones. Her brown, long hair looked so soft and delicate; pulled over to one side of her face, which allowed more of her pale, smooth skin to be shown. The light inside the room seemed to brighten up her face with a glowing tone, which made her look like some sort of beautiful angel.

Garry, you shouldn't be thinking of one of your..._Students_...As beautiful!

But she wasn't just a 'student.' Was she?

~Normal POV~

A small cough echoed around the room as an impacient, young man at the back of the room; which was gathered by many of the popular girls made the irritable noise. He could clearly see that the woman surrounding him were so engaged by the hansome, young teacher that was attracting them highly with his charming looks. He was upset all the attention was no longer directed to him, and averted to this new teacher-guy.

Ib couldn't deny it. Not for a second. He looked so hansome. Especially wearing formal-wear instead of that tattered, old jacket Garry wore back at the gallery.

The same, comfy jacket which she fell peacefully asleep in...

Ib shook herself mentally, which caused her sight to break with Garry's. She noticed him quickly shake his head physically, looking away as soon as she did. He faced back to the front of the class, clearing his throat to speak again:

'My name is Mr. Hiraoka. I will be your new Art Teacher for this whole year, and I look forward to teaching you all lovley students.' Garry regained his train of thought, or so he thought. His mind would not tear away from the little brunette at this current momment. His mind was stuck on her.

**(A/N:** Garry's surname is something I made up for him, as Kouri-sempai did not reveal any original surnames for the characters in the game)

'Um, Sempai! Are you single?!' Shouted one of the popular, rather rude girls. Garry didn't expct that at all.

'Do you have a girlfriend, Mr. Hiraoka?!' Another high-pitched voice piped up, somehow sounding more excited then the previous girl. Perhaps it was just the pitch of her voice which made her sound more excited? Garry didn't expect that either.

'Uhm... No, I don't.' Garry awkwardly scratched his head, with a charming smile appearing on his face; having no idea how to reply to the questions being thrown at him. He looked so baffled and confused as his loose fingers tangled into his light purple locks.

Ib gently blushed at the site, and somehow tried to hide it by covering her cheeks with her small, petile hands. Her cheeks imeditally flushed a pinky-red colour, and sure enough, Alice noticed this. Just like any best-friend would.

'Ib, whats up with you? Oh no, don't tell me you've fell for this guy either? Well...I have to admit. He is pretty hot.' Alice whispered quietley, but somehow tried to make herself heard as so many female voices were firing questions at their new teacher.

'Alice!' Ib whispered, slightly louder then her best-friend did. Ib lightly smacked her companion on the shoulder, playfully of course. 'No, of course not.' Ib half-lied. She knew she felt something for him. It only explains why she cared so much for him over the past dragging, eight years. But how could she even begin to explain this to Alice? 'Oh, I met him eight years ago in a freeky gallery where everything came to life and tried to murder you. Oh, he also saved my life too.' What a conversation _that _would be. Alice wouldn't believe her for a second. No one would believe that 'story.'

Garry was the only other person that knew.

Or atleast she hoped he knew.

'Ohhhhh! I see that blush Ib!' Alice giggled, somehow teasing her bestfriend. It was rather funny to see Ib so fustrated at the time.

'Oh, shutup Alice.' Ib said seriously, but Alice carried on laughing, knowing fair-well Ib wouldn't be serious with her, no matter how angry Ib tried to sound. Ib rolled her eyes as she ignored her black-haired friend next to her, and instead listened to all of the girls 'hitting' on Garry. (not like she wanted to)

She turned around in her seat again to face the front of the classroom, and slowly slumped into her chair. Ib tried to avoid any awkward contact with _him_. Who knew if he even had any idea who she was?

Her Garry...

Jealousy rose upon little Ib.

However, Garry seemed to notice this. Through all of the agonising, personal questions being thrown at his face from the many, female teenagers in the room, Garry's soft eyes flickered to the right, and his attention only locked on one female. Garry watched as Ib folded her small arms across her slim chest; her big eyes rolling once. She looked like a little kid when they couldn't get their own way. Garry found this so adorable... How much Ib had grown over the past eight years was incredible. She was no longer the small, fragile girl who found him all those years ago.

_Damn it, Garry. You shouldn't be thinking of her like this... Who knows if she even remembers you anyway? What if this person isn't even Ib?_

No. He was positive it was her. There was no denying that. He was so sure that his heart was telling him to just reach out and hug her, but his brain was being the sensible one, no matter how much Garry wanted to follow his heart. The undesirable urge to hug her comfertingly was envoloping him in pain. He felt whole just to see her again.

'Now now, class. Calm down. I will answer any questions later on. But first, i'm going to take the register and introduce our first lesson with art of the year.' Garry said, quite enthusiasticley indeed. When he spoke infront of the many students in the room; which he guessed had to be around thirty; butterflies would gather inside of his stomach. Garry never had been confident with crowds, and speaking to them all directly at once. How he could want to be a teacher, he had no idea. But his words seemed to flow out of his mouth fluently, and it felt more comfertable then he expected. Garry wasn't as 'socially awkward,' as he thought he was.

Swiftly turning on his heal, Garry turned to take a seat and the teachers desk in the spinning-chair with wheels attacked to the legs. It was rather comfy indeed, and It would be easy for him to maneuver if he really couldn't be bothered to move. Garry was a lazy person.

As he looked at the list which had been left them for him by one of the other members of staff, he scanned over the names quickly while all the teenagers in the room muttered to one-another.

Alice...May...Jessica...Dylan...Jack...

Ib.

She had such a unique name towards everyone elses, common, simple ones. He'd never met another 'Ib,' before.

~~~

Meanwhile, Ib was focused on her hands infront of her which lay on the desk; her fingers in-tertwining with eachother. Ib's head was spinning and her thoughts were rushing madly around in her brain. She hadn't seem him for eight years long, and suddenley he turns up at her high-school and claims himself as her art teacher?! Ib couldn't believe it. It didn't feel real. She felt like this was all just a crazy dream, like it always was. She'd wake up soon enough, though. Like she always did.

She imagined all of the students suddenley turning into the headless statues dressed in colourful dressed, even Garry turning into one of them mad beasts. They chased after her which such impecable speed, and started attacking her fragile body and tearing at her pale skin, until she woke up in a hot sweat and dizzy mind. The thought sent a shiver down her cold spine. She told herself earlier that she would not allow these thoughts to effect her, for atleast half of the day.

Before Ib had even realised, Garry had already began calling out the register; all the names of the class-members slowly being annouced as they answerd a simple 'Yes, Sempai,' in order to let Garry know they were currently present. Then, her mind instantly focused on his voice. The way the words fluently left his lips, how the perfect tone of his voice sounded so simple yet caring and gentle. That voice would always put her mind at ease, like it did many years ago in that painful memory of Guertena's Gallery. His voice didn't compare to anyone elses. Before Ib even knew it, her name was called out. She was torn out of her day-dream.

'U...Uhm, Yes! Sempai!' Ib stuttered, blushing furiously as she realised she was so 'zoned-out,' at the time. She was sure she heard a small snicker from Garry's side.

'Ib! Your as red as a beetroot! Calm down!' Alice spoke in a quiet whisper, placing her hand on Ib's small shoulder. 'You look like your going to be sick or something.'

'N-No i'm okay...'

Ib replied quickly.

Then, another voice piped up.

'Ib? Would you like to stand outside for a moment to get some fresh air, if perhaps that will make you feel better?'

He spoke to her.

'U...Uhm, yes please, Mr. Hiraoka.' Yet again, Ib noticed she was stuttering again. She sounded like a bumbling mess. How embarssing.

She then realised, she never knew his surname.  
It meant, _peaceful hill... _**(A/N**: Japanese Meaning)

Although her words were not fluent and very direct, it seemed all the more cuter to Garry. But he was rather concerned about her... Her face was flushed red with pale skin, and her small from was shaking slightly. He wasn't going to allow her stay in class like this full of studentswho would most likley judge her.

Maybe, this was his opprotunity.

Ib quickly got to her feet, and dashed out the classroom with a fast-walk, not trying to cause a scene in the middle of the room. But the other students in the class were either too focused on Mr. Hirakoa (this being the female students) or just plain daydreaming. Ib would do that alot; daydream.

Clearly.

Ib stepped outside of the classroom and closed the large door with a silent 'click,' and as soon as she was on her own, a large gasp of breath escape her mouth. Her form stood with her back to the door. She couldn't even believe it. She felt like crying.

Garry was there. After eight long years of nothing, he was right infront of her. She would be seeing him everyday for the next year. She'd be with him, everyday. Ib felt once again, safe.

And before she even knew it, the tears were flowing. She couldn't control it no longer.

From her crimson-red eyes, the small droplets of water formed and trailed down her soft, pale skin. _Damn it_, she forgot to bring tissues with her to school... Ib mentally scolded herself. She couldn't go back into the class looking like this!

Then, the door to her art classroom suddenley clicked shut, and quiet footsteps seemed to grow louder and louder. All which was heard from the classroom last was: 'Awww, why is Ib getting all the attention?!' From a female voice.

Now; from her expeirnce Guertena's Gallery, on instinct her body trembled with unknown fear. She imeditally believed this was indeed what she had previously thought; a dream. A nightmare. This was all just one big nightmare. She imagined one headless statue was sneaking up behind her, ready to grasp her small body into their arms of death. Their sharp claws would sink into her fragile body, piercing her pale skin and letting the pure-blood flow down her thin arms, trickling down her delicate fingers; dying her skin dark red. Then, the only sound to be heard would be the sound of her droplets of blood, dripping onto the cold floor. One by one, the petals of her rose would fall to the ground. Each one causing her intense, severe pain.

Her prince charming wasn't saving her now.

Then, a small hand placed on her shoulder.  
This was when she would wake up.

'Ib?'

A light, kind voice whispered. A voice she would forever treasure, for as long as he lived. Her body instantly jumped and turned around to face her teacher directly.

'Oh, i'm sorry, Hiraoka-Sempai! You startled me.' A nervous laugh escaped Ib's mouth, and her bangs of her brown locks covered her eyes. She wasn't expecting _him_ to be here at all. It was good her hair was pretty long and an excelent advanage to Ib. She could now hide her blood-shot eyes from...Garry. Or atleast she figured they were blood-shot. It would be so embarssing for him to see her like this, as if it wasn't already embarssing enough.

'Are you alright? I came to check on you. I can't just leave once of my students on their own in the corridor. You looked awfully pale inside of the classroom...' Garry started, his gentle words flowing into the sensitive ears of young Ib. It made her small lips curve up into a true smile. He would always put a smile on her face. Garry noticed this. He had that effect on her all of a sudden.

'O...Oh yes, i'm alright. Don't worry about me.' Ib laughed it off, trying to somehow avoid the subject.

But it didn't fool Garry for long.

He saw how the tear trails stained her beautiful face with a wet stream. It of course caused a frown to appear on his delicate face.

'Ib, if your really okay, why are you crying? Here...'

Ib raised her heavy head (or atleast it felt heavier to her right now), watching Garry as his hand trailed into his pant pocket, pulling out a small, white fabric.

'Here. Use this. Don't deny it, I really don't mind.'

Handing her the small piece of material. Ib thanked Garry politley, and dabbed her eyes with the soft cloth; attempting to clear the stains on her smooth skin. The feel of the cloth seemed so familar...

'Its quite alright. Ib. Im sorry that I startled you. If you need anything else, i'll be inside the classroom. You can stay outside here aslong as you wish, it's no inconvience to me.'

Truthfully, it was an inconvience to him. But, it was because he couldn't bare to see Ib upset. It was like when he saved her from Mary back in the gallery, and her tearful face hugged him straight. Oh, how he wished she would hug him now...

He wouldn't hug her. It would be kind of freeky, wouldnt it? Plus, he was a gentleman. He wasn't even sure if Ib knew who he was...Yet.

Turning his back to young Ib, Garry began to walk back to the classroom door. Leaving her be without his nuisance.

Ib thought to herself...

Ib, you need to say something.

Ib, say something before it's to late.

Ib, say something!

Ib!

'G...Garry!'

Garry froze on the spot. His body un-able to move.

'P...Please, don't...Go. D...Don't leave me, again...'

Ib stuttered. She couldn't even believe what she just said. He must think she'd mad. It was a good thing the corridor was absoutley clear.

The silence was unberiable. The growing tension built up fast.

Ib slowly opened her hand, looking at the piece of cloth which Garry handed to her.

She saw the small, red initials in the corner of the hankerchief.

I.B

She ran.

Ib ran and hugged Garry so tightly from behind, wrapping her small arms tightly around his waist. She wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon.

'Garry...Garry.'

Ib sobbed, the tears flowing much more quicker then before now.

As for Garry, he was yet again startled. Completley in shock.

She knew him, she knew all along who he was.

He knew her, he knew all along who she was.

With tears now too in his eyes, Garry sowly turned around, pulling Ib into his warm chest, lightly wrapping his arms around her small form and resting her delicate head on his body; being careful not to hold her to tight and crush her.

'I'm never letting you out of my sight. Never again, Ib.'

Brushing through her hair lightly, Garry made a silent promise.

He will always be there for her. From now to the end of time.

~~~

A/N: Dun dun duunnnnnnnnnnnn!  
End of chapter four.  
So then, what are your thoughts?  
What will Garry do next? What will Ib do next? Will Ib tell Alice, or will Alice find out about her connection with their new teacher?  
I want to say thankyou to all of the people favouritng and following this fanfic so far. It means a lot to me and its unbelieveable how i'm updating for four days in a row now. I'm so damn fixed on this story!  
Well, Ib and Garry are my OTP...So it's understandable :33  
Review, don't review. Do whatever you wish^-^  
But, for now,  
LittleWolf-Chan, out~


	5. Another Favourite Place To Be

Chapter Five: Another Favourite Place To Be.

Time Stood Still.

It was just him and her, no one else. No one else to interupt. After eight, long, miserable years; something finally decided to unexpectedly reuinite the pair in a crazy, random place like this. Ib would of never believed to meet Garry; her Garry again in her own, damn school.

_Sh*t! We're supposed to be inside of the classroom! God knows what the class think now... It's been a good ten minuites!_

Ib thought to her self quickly, imeditally jumping back from the gentle hug.

'Ahh, we should be inside! I mean, inside of the classroom! Aha...' Ib laughed rather nervousley, a shy smirk appearing on her face as her cheeks flushed bright pink. Her tiny, little hand tangled through her long, brown locks which cascarded down her back. The thought of Garry's slender hands stroking through her hair ever so gently reminded her once again...

Ib shook her head physically.

The sight of seeing Ib so shy and bashful made her look so adorable, and Garry couldn't agree more. To be honest right now, Garry was still gradually processing everything. The amazing fact that she remembered him, all this time and never, ever forgot him. The startling fact that Ib broke out in a flow of tears infront of him and her emotions were let loose. The adoring fact that her small arms wrapped around his firm waist rather tightly in a warm embrace. It was painful for that warmth to disapeer so soon, although it has been a long, ten minuites away from his new Art Class... His new _Art Class!_

'R...Right!' Garry started, Ib's words suddenley kicking into his brain. Her sweet features and cuteness were distracting him to much... _Wait, what?!_

'I will go attend to the class, join us whenever you want to again, Ib,' and with Garry finishing his sentence, he composured himself quickly, straiting out his smart shirt which Ib's small, little hands grasped on to, and imeditaly walked back inside of the classroom with a deep breath.

At that momment, Ib didn't know what to think. Did Garry regret hugging her? Did he, for starters, regret even coming outside to her need? What if her classmates think something happened? She heard one girl say before Garry closed the heavy, classroom door.

_'Why does Ib get all the attention?!'_

_Oh, great._

Ib had no idea how she looked right now. Her tangled hair could be all over the place and her dry face could still be painfully stained with her emotional tears. God knows what Alice will say...

Before Ib could even register her own reactions, she had already slowly walked back into the large classroom, sitting back in her original seat next to her black-haired, bubbling bestfriend. Thankfully, everyone in the classroom was to busy concentrating on their art-work which Garry had set just before he left the classroom previously, or talking to one-another to be to botherd by the fact of Ib's re-entrance.

But obviousley, Alice instantly noticed.

'My god, Ib! You look terrible!' Alice blurted out.

'Oh, thanks, Alice.' Ib slighty chuckled, rolling her eyes as her bestfriend teased her, once again.

'Are you feeling any better now? What was wrong, anyway?' Alice said kindly, with a sweet and caring voice. While Alice was slowly speaking, she picked up her black, shoulder-bag next to her chair, and placed it on the wooden table her and Ib shared together. She pulled out some soft tissues in a box and a hand-mirror along with it.

'Here, clean yourself up. My brush is in my bag too if you would like it. You know you can use my things. You don't even need to ask.' Alice said with a bright smile. No matter how much she teased her loving bestfriend, she would always be there for Ib, no matter what.

Although, Alice had a small inkling. That somehow...Ib knew this man. That Ib knew Mr. Hiraoka. Somehow.

'Hey, Alice. Quit daydreaming, will ya!' Ib shook her hand infront of Alice's bright blue eyes, allowing her gaze to avert back to her brunette buddy.

'Oh, sorry. Super zoned-out just now.' Alice giggled, half-lying, of course. How could she even begin? _'Oh, Ib. Have you ever met Mr. Hiraoka before? You know, just casually.'_

Actually, thinking about it, it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Alice could ask if Garry is a distant family member or something. But still, she felt the bond between Ib and Mr. Hiraoka. Alice had no idea what sort of bond, but she was pretty positive her mind wasn't lying to her right now.

'ALICE!' Ib waved her hands frantically again infront of a baffled Alice.

Alice juttered. 'Jeas. my daydreams really are getting the best of me.' Alice then muttered, rolling her eyes and smiling gently, flashing her white, straight teeth with her eyes closed, scratching her head in confusement.

'You can say that again. Anyway, I just wanted to say thankyou, for lending me you things. I always forget to pack a lot in the morning.'

Maybe that had something to do with the nightmares occupying Ib's mind.

And that made Ib think.

What if these drastic nightmares she was having, would finally stop now?

Now she knew, Garry was alive and well?

Perhaps so.

~~~

After Ib got cleaned up and looking her usual, shy self once again, she realised that from the momment she had re-entered the classroom, she had not shared yet one glance with Gar-Mr Hiraoka. Was it even okay to call him Garry? Not infront of the whole class, of course.

_Oh, Ib. Are you even kiding yourself? You really think that Garry; a grown-up man, will want to speak to you ever again?_

The thought mentally hit a sensitive nerve in Ib. She tried her hardest not to dwell on that fact for to long.

While Alice was concentrating deeply on her beautiful art-work, (which Alice was very talented at, as she had a specialty for drawing Manga & Anime) Ib shot a quick gaze in Garry's direction. And, to her surprise, he was looking at her.

Ib gasped quietley and quickly faced back to her work almost instantly.

_Damn it, Ib... Make it less obvious!_

Quickly looking up to check again, Ib realised Garry was smiling at her. Ib blushed gently, returning the smile and looking quickly away again.

Her heart felt like it was in her mouth as it skipped a quick beat.

~~~

The remainder of the lesson went by quite quickly, as the dely of having an emotional break-down at the start of the lesson really went..._Well._

The bell sounded to signal the next lesson; chiming into all of the ears of the students in the grand building rather loudly.

'Alright class, pack up! Make your way to your next lesson! Well done for all the hard work this first day.' Garry spoke with confidence, speaking over all the shuffling of the buzzing students in the large room.

'Hey, Ib. I'm in a different class then you next. So i'll find you sometime during break, is that alright?' Alice spoke, a little louder then usual; because the chatter amongst the many teenagers wasn't very quiet at all.

'Oh, sure Alice. I will find you somewhere, hopefully.' Ib lightly giggled, squeesing her bestfriend into a tight hug before Alice and all of the other students had left already. With a small wave, Alice disapeered into the crowded corridors amongst the sea of students.

Ib kneeled down to pick up her small bag from underneath the table, pulling it over her shoulder, sharing one last glance with Mr. Hiraoka.

'Thankyou for everything, Mr. Hiraoka.' Ib politley spoke, before smiling gently and turning around to walk out of the classroom door.

Garry felt so content to see that warm smile of Ib's once again. He hadn't taken his eye hardly of her all lesson. He was very worried about her. Is that how a big-brother would be protective of their little sister?

When he saw her heading for the exit, he stopped her before she could move any further.

'Wait, Ib.' Garry whispered.

With a quick turn on her heel, Ib was swiftly facing him again.

'Yes, Mr. Hiraoka?'

'You know you really don't need to call me that, right?'

'Well...'

'Please, call me Garry. It only sounds right.'

'Garry...' Ib muttered his name with such beauty as the word just rolled of her tongue with elegance. Garry admired that.

'I will see you around, Garry.' Ib quickly added, before rushing out of the classroom.

Garry wanted so badly to stop her, but he didn't want to be responsible of stopping her from her next lesson. He didn't want to be the reason she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up.

~~~

The rest of the day zoomed by quite quickly.

Boring break times and dinners Ib spent with her bestfriend, and during classes, all Ib did was deeply day-dream. It was the first day of the new term, so not much new information would be worth learning just yet, so it didn't bother Ib that she was completley ignoring every single bit of teaching in every single lesson.

Obviousley, Ib was day-dreaming about him. What else would she be day-dreaming about?  
She decided after a hard-fought battled of arguing with herself for several hours now throughout the lessons; she would visit Garry's classroom in the Art corridor at the end of the day. She had to say something to him. She had to.

Since Ib decided she was set on doing this and was not going to change her mind now, the remainder of the day seemed to drag with an agonising pace. It tormented Ib more as the time didn't seem to move; and her mind automaticly wandered between all the possible scenarios which this afternoon many occur.

Will Garry not be intrested in her any longer? Will her go from now, pretending like the Gallerry incident never happened? For some reason, all the bad options rose first.

Or will he embrace her with a tight hug, and yet again stroke his delicate fingers through her smooth, soft bangs... Then, all the warm, gentle options rose second.

~~~

Quickly heading towards her destination after saying her final goodbyes to Alice, Ib was walking rather fastly to the Art Corridor where Garry's classroom was located. There was no going back now. Her feet were carrying his directly to the place she wanted to be the most right now.

Practically running down the flight-of-stairs to the middle floor where the Art Corridor was, Ib zoomed down several of the empty corridors. The large school had been emptied, as all students were in a eager rush to get to their homes finally after a long day.

A long, painful, yet mesmorising day for Ib.  
Today, she found Garry again.  
Today, was a day that she'd never forget.

Coming to the doors of the Art Corridor, Ib could hear the faint chatter of high-pitched voices, much like the popular girls at the back of the classroom today during the first period of Art.

Pushing the doors slightly so they became a-jar, Ib could clarrify that it was indeed the exact girls voices who were in the same classroom as her earlier this day, gathered around Garry's classroom door. She thought all students had left already!

'Mr. Hiraoka! Can we have you number, please?'  
'Are you free anytime after school, Hiraoka-Sempai?!'  
'Can you give me extra help with my homework, Mr. Hiraoka?!''

Three girls were firing eager questions, all towards Garry. One girl was tall and rather skinny, with long legs and blonde hair. Her makeup was rather heavy from the looks of it. Another girl had long, smooth black hair and wore a perky, little skirt. The final girl was another blonde, who wore bright pink lipstick and high-heels. What kind of sensible school-uniform was that?!  
They all however, looked so much more prettier then Ib...Or that's was young Ib thought. Ib hardly wore any make-up actually. Just the simple winged eye-liner and mascara. But she didn't have any on today.

Then, she caught his light purple hair swaying gently, as all the pretty girls circled around him.

'I'm sorry, ladies. I'm afraid I can't do that. You should be getting home before it gets to dark outside.' Garry said with a kind smile.

Unfortunally for Ib, she didn't hear a thing Garry said from all the way at the end of the long corridor. All she saw was the faint movement of his lips and a smile curve across his face.

He seemed to be enjoying the hot company.

'Awww, but Mr. Hiraoka! We reeeaaaally want to spend more time with you. We don't get long in lessons.'

Ib clearly heard that from another girl surrounding Garry.

For unknown reasons to Ib, the warm tears startled to leak from her shiny, crimson eyes yet again for the second time today. Both reasons were because of Garry. With a quick dash, she was out of there. She couldn't take no more.

Garry, however, noticed the large corridor door swing shut, and long, brown hair running away from the area.

He knew it was her.

He knew it was Ib.

He had that feeling it was her.

Now, he was desperate.

'Look, girls. I have to get going now. I have things to attend to. I will see you again tommorow.'

And with flash, Ib was quickly being followed by the love-of-her-life.

~~~

Garry had also been painfully taking the torment of the day's slow pace, too.

His mind wouldnt wander from her. There was no chance of getting her out of his mind. There was no chance of that in the whole eight years.

He desperatley needed to see her again. To see her comferting smile. To hear her heart-warming voice in his ears.

He planned on finding her somehow at the end of the day before if he was quick enough before she left the school building. He had no idea how he would of found her in a building this size though.

But to his luck, (and suprisement) it looked like Ib had the same idea.

When he saw his opprotunity, he took it. He ran after her, without any question at all. Leaving the three confused and baffled girls behind him.

~~~

Ib was a very quick runner. She wasn't espiecally good at P.E, (physical education) but when it came to a situation like this, she would run like a racing horse.

Unfortunality for her, Garry was much, much quicker. He had longer legs then her, after all.

'I...Ib!' Garry panted, soon enough catching up with the little brunette oustide the back of the building where no teacher or student would hardly ever go. It was a quiet area which was off-eyelimits to any spying eye.

Ib stopped in her tracks as soon as he shouted her. She literally froze, like her feet instantly were glued to the hard floor beneath her. No matter how much she wanted to carry on running, she couldn't. Truly, she didn't want to. Ib knew all fair-to-well all along the chase, that Garry was running after her. She could hear behind her throughout the school; doors opening and shoes squeeking against the shiny, polished floor.

Garry wouldn't give up.

'Ib...P...Please...Don't run anymore.' Garry leaned over with his hands on both of his knees, gradually regaining his breath again. Ib was also heavily breathing, but Garry didn't know if that was from the fast running pace or her sobbing tears. It was obvious she was crying, and he felt imeditally guilty at fault.

'Look, I know what your thinking... T...Those girls were asking such private questions. I understood you probley felt intimidated by them... But if you wanted to see me after school with homework help or something, you could of just wai-'

'No, Garry. You've got it all wrong.' Ib started, speaking through sobs. She sounded quite frantic.

'All day, for every single second... I've been thinking about you. I haven't stopped once. Heck, I haven't stopped for eight years! You don't know how much pain i've been through... I got jealous, ok? I wanted to visit you after school...I wanted to talk to you...I wanted to...I wanted to...' Ib couldn't continue. Her sobs were growing louder and they wouldnt allow her to speak, but she tried fiercly to stop it. Garry must think she is a total cry baby right now or something, like a little child. Not some grown-up teenager. She had no idea where all that she just said even came from. It just suddenley left her mouth, like all her thinkings wanted to burst out of her lips and tell him directly; right here, right now.

'Ib... You can't even begin to understand how much torment I have been put through since that day at that gallery.' Saying the last to words of the sentence, a bitter tone was formed in Garry's voice. He cursed that damn place.

'I wondered if you had been sucked back into that nightmare of a world, and that I wasn't there to save you, like you saved me. I wondered if you had made it home safley that day, and found your parents. I wondered if you even rememberd me... Im sure you forget everything aswell.' Garry finally added, his warmer tone returning. His head bowed with the memories.

'Sometimes...I wish I did forget. I still wish I could. The nightmares which have overtook my sleep have been terrorising me...' Ib started, but didn't want to continue. She didn't want to dig up old memorys again. Also, she didn't want to sound attention seeking. But Garry really didn't care if she was, he would always be there for her.

'But, if it meant forgetting you...'

'Ib, what did you want before?' Garry iterupted.

'W...What?'

'You said that you wanted to visit me after school, that you wanted to talk to me, then, you wanted something else... But you didn't finish your sentence.' Garry explained, clearly showing he listened and memorised every word she just spoke to him.

'I...' Ib didn't even know where to start. Ib, of course knew, what she wanted to say...

'Tell me, and I will do whatever you ask.'

Ib bowed her head, her bangs covering her face.

'I will do whatever you ask. Because my life belongs to you.'

It startled Ib to hear his words. To hear such a sentence like that. It made a small smile curve on her lips, although Garry couldn't see her face right now. He looked directly at her bowed head.

'I...I want another hug.'

With that, the sound of a few steps grew closer as the gap between herself and Garry were closed, and two, warm, long arms were wrapped around her small, shaking form.

'Don't cry, Ib... Please don't cry. Please...'

Garry melted into the hug, his hands soothingly moving up and down Ib's smooth back gently, hopefully not startling her. His head carefully leaned against her own, and his lavender-blue eyes started to tear up too. Ib smiled warmly as he imeditally relaxed her, and her arms looped around his waist once again for the second time today.

Garry couldn't even believe what he said, either. It was all true, of course... But it all happend so suddenley.

Eachothers emotions were suddenley just put into words.

Now, Ib had another favourite place to be.  
Her bedroom was one.  
The school libary was another.  
And Garry's arms, was her most favourite place of all.

'G...Garry?' Ib slowly whispered, lifting her head up so her blood-shot eyes wear gazing into his soft, gentle ones with water gathering around the edges. It was surprising for Ib to see/hear Garry cry like that...She knew he was so sensitive and weak underneath. It was like she was his support, just like in the gallery. Now, he was hers. He was the one making her smile after eight years long.

'I...I love you. I love you, Garry.'

~~~

**A/N:** I cant even.  
My OTP.  
Why can't Ib be an anime or something...  
Yesterday when I uploaded Chapter Four, I was thinking to myself... ''Did I make the right choice in allowing them to bond almost imeditally? Or should I have left their relationship hanging for a couple more chapters?'' I still think that now, but I feel as writing Ib and Garry like this is so much more sweeter and fitted to them. It had been eight years, and since Ib had spent practically all of her teenage-life thinking about him, she would be more then desperate to finally meet Garry again. And the same with Garry, i'm sure he would want to repay Ib for everything she did to help him through Guetena's Gallery. It may seem all quick to happen within one day, but this way, I feel like I can do alot more with the fanfic :3  
Okay, enough of me blabbering on. I probably made no sense anyway. ;D  
Review, don't review! Do what you wish. I feel like im updating way to quick...I dont know what you guys want o.o xD Leave your thinkings and opinions or ideas or whatever :P, and possibly what you think the next chapter will hold!^-^  
There isn't much intrest in the fanfic yet because it's totaly new, but i'd like to thank Dante (one of the reviewers/followers/favouritours-If thats even a word) for constantly reviewing on each chapter and sending so much feedback! I love to read any reviews at all^-^  
Wow, super long authors note. Forgive me. c:  
So, until next time-  
LittleWolf-Chan, out~


	6. Plan In Action

Chapter Six: Plan In Action.

Garry couldn't believe what he had just now witnessed Ib's lip's say. The most sweetest words which would melt his heart in an instant. Three, simple words that meant so much yet were so difficult to say to someone. Three words he's never imagine Ib saying to him in a million years.

'I really do...' Ib's small form was shaking slightly, afraid of the reaction Garry would surprise her with. But, however, she never lost her intimate contact with Garry's kind eyes. The fading sun into the fluffy clouds in the horizon reflected in the lavender of Garry's goregous eyes. He was so beautiful; Ib had always admired his eyes. They were so unique, and she could not match them with another person.

Garry also never broke the locked gaze between himself and the little brunette standing infront of him, who looked quite stressed and un-relaxed at the time. He didn't blame her, Garry was positive Ib had expeirnced a lot more in the past eight years then he did. Garry was living on his own and had his training and job to keep his mind away from many things. Ib however had to put up with growing into a teenager/young adult, and expiercing all the drama which came along with it. Now, Garry just wanted to be there for her. From now until forever. He promised himself that.

'Ib...' Garry lightly muttered, his lips curving into a small smile; his dimples showing on his smooth cheeks. It caused Ib to smile brightly too, but it was obvious she was very shy at the time. Ib still had no idea what Garry was thinking right now.

And before she knew it, she was pulled back into his warm embrace.

'You know, i'm really glad you have grown up...'

'W...Why is that, G-Garry?' Ib slowly spoke, curious of what his words were leading too.

'Because i'm not supposed to fall-in-love with a nine year old.' Garry whispered for Ib's tiny ears only, his fingers once again trailing through her soft hair. Garry was so amused by tangling his fingers into the brunette's long hair which fell down her slim back.

A quiet gasp escaped Ib's mouth as she was hugged once more by the man she loved, by her Sempai. No, he was much more then her teacher. She met him way before he had even started training to become an Art teacher. The sudden gasp was also caused by the imeditate shock of his gentle words.

'I promise you, i'll never let us part again. Never.' Garry quietley whispered. 'Let me walk you home, alright? Atleast halfway. I wouldn't want it to become dark and you would have to walk home alone. It's the very least I can do.'

And with no obligations at all to that; Ib took his large hand, causing Garry to blush rather cutley.

'Hey, i'm just holding your hand. No need to blush, okay?' Ib giggled adorabley, and Garry scratched his head smiling, rather embarresd. He noticed how small her hand was in his.

'Uhm- I know- I just-'

'Shhh.' Ib laughed sweetley, placing a finger over his mouth. The softness of his lips touched her skin, she wished his lips would be someone else... _No, Ib. Stop!_

Little did she know, Garry was thinking the same thing.

~~~

'Ib, you have goosebumps all over your skin.' Garry quickly noticed that the cold air was covering Ib's body in a blanket of little bumps over her pale, smooth skin.

'Here,' Garry quickly added, taking of his jacket which he had picked up from his classroom before leaving to walk Ib home. His day was finished and he was free to go home at the same time Ib was about to go home herself.

'I-It's okay Garry, I don't want you to catch a cold.' Ib chuckled, but through gritted teeth. Her hands rubbed up and down her shoulders and arms, trying to keep the warmth left attached to her body.

'Oh, cmon Ib. I insist. If you become ill and it means you have a day of school, it will upset me.' Garry raised one eyebrow, and without any more denying from Ib's side, he wrapped the large jacket around her shoulders. The black jacket was so large on her. She looked so adorable. Garry smiled in content as he watched Ib's shaking form finally relax and her body snuggle into the jacket he just handed her.

It smelt so much like him. Ib had only been around him for one day and she already knew his scent clearly, and he smelt amazing. The smell lingered all over the jacket and was a treat to her little nose. Ib hoped Garry would let her keep it.

'Oh, keep the jacket by the way Ib.'Garry smiled brightly, as if reading her mind. Ib was startled.

'You look like you've just seen a ghost.' Garry chuckled, watching as her puffy cheeks flushed red.

Facing back in the direction himself and Ib were walking, Garry whispered so quietly.

'My Ib.'

~~~

'Well, my house is over there... I guess this is goodbye.' Ib tried to force a fake smile on to her face, but it was no luck. She didn't want to part from Garry, not now. She feared she would loose him again.

Garry also feared the same, and it was painful for him to let go of her fragile hand. Meanwhile their walk, their fingers managed to intwine with one-anothers.

'Hey, i'll see you bright and early tommorow morning. That is, if my jacket worked and kept you warm and you won't catch a cold.' Garry answered, hoping Ib enjoyed the warmth of his jacket.

'Of course it worked, its so warm.' Ib giggled, 'Thank you.' she finally added; flashing a wide smile.

Garry placed one hand on the top of Ib's head, and ruffled her hair cutley like a parent would do to a young child.

'See you tommorow, Ib. I hope you sleep well.'

And with that, Ib skipped down the pavement to the gates of her house. Before entering, she looked back at Garry in the distance, who had not yet left her street. He wanted to keep an eye on her until he knew she was safe inside of the comferts of her warm home, not out in the cold, breezey air of the winter afternoon. Ib waved cutely, smiling once again.

Garry was smiling like an idiot.

~~~

That night, Ib had no nightmares at all. None of the scary Guertena Artworks invaded in mind, and cursed her to have a rather terrible night sleep like they normally would. But that one night, she slept like a baby. Ib had never felt better waking up in the morning. There was no way Garry was leaving her mind now, he was the only person who entered her dreams. Not horrible nightmares, sweet dreams. With using Garry's soft jacket as a blanket, it was even sweeter.

As for Garry, he had never been happier. His sleep was also clear of nasty thoughts and memories relating back to eight years ago. Ib was all that occupied his mind, and he wasn't going to let her leave his mind either.

It was if they were eachothers cure to their depression. To their loneliness.

Together, they were whole.

The special months past, as best-friends they would spend many hours together. During breaks and dinners at school, Ib would visit Garry's classroom and talk to him endlessly about anything and everything. She would share intresting news about her day and moan about how boring her classes were. Garry would simply enjoy their amazing time together, and listen to everything his dear Ib said. After school, Garry would continue to walk Ib home at the end of the day; being very protective over her. (as he usually was)

It was safe to say, everything was perfect.

The thing was, Garry and Ib were just 'bestfriends.'

They both equally wanted so much more.

The thing was, none of them would admit it.

None of them wanted to ruin the relationship they had.

~~~  
It came to May; five months after Garry's and Ib's special reunion.

A certain, black-haired friend was getting highly suspicious.

Alice was becoming highly suspicious.

Alice had begun to notice that Ib would be spending a lot of time in Garry's Art classroom during the school day, and Ib would always use the same exuse. 'Homework Help.' A whole load of time actually, even after the boring school hours had finished, she'd insist on going to that one, specific classroom.

Alice knew this man meant something to Ib. She had that feeling. The thing was, she couldnt quite put her finger on it.

Today, Alice was going to confront Ib.

~~~

Alice darted out of her small classroom as soon as the chiming bell to signalfy the school's dinner-break that was now in session for a full forty-five minuites. Alice had just had a terrible lesson of boring, old maths. Oh, how she hated that one certain subject. She was actually pretty smart at the number-filled topic, but it really wasn't her most favourite lesson to attend to.

The reason why Alice ran so quickly out of her classroom; flinging her bag over her should in the process, was because she needed to find her little brunette friend before she escaped into that one classroom for the full quater of an hour.

Searching through the waves and masses of crowded people in the tight corridors, Alice focused her vision on any long-haired brunette amongst the sea of buzzing students. This was a really hard task to do, considering the amount of people with the same hair colour as Ib.

Then, from the corner of her bright, blue eyes; Alice noticed a red skirt skipping of into the distance, and long, shiny hair cascarding behind her.

'Ib! Hey, wait up!' Alice attempted to shout to alert Ib and get her attention. Ib surprisingly recognised Alice's voice through the many chattering students, and turned around, stopping in a clear space in the long corridor which didn't have many people hanging around the certain area. She watched as her bestfriend panted; clearly out of breath from running as it seems.

'Yes, I found you before you escaped to that damn classroom...' Alice breathed, rather heavily.

'Huh? What was that, Alice?' Ib questioned, a baffled look appearing on her soft face.

'Oh, nothing. Nothing. Anyway, I need to talk to you, Miss. Kouri!' Alice quickly said, seeming to have regained her breath and speak more fluently now.

**(A/N:** Yup, Ib's second name is Kouri, to show my respect and dedication to the amazing creator of this Horror RPG Pixel ^-^)

'Um...O-K? But I have to get somewhere soon.' Ib stuttered slightly, confused on what Alice needed to speak to her about. Had she done something wrong? And by 'having to go somewhere,' of course she ment to her lavender-haired bestfriend. Is that what Garry considered her as, too? A bestfriend?

Alice rolled her eyes at Ib's comment, meanwhile thanking her fast speed to of found Ib just in time, before she disapeered for the whole dinner session.

Taking her bestfriend by the hand and leading her into a deserted area of the school grounds outside, Alice stood with Ib behind of the school bulding. The place where Garry and Ib confessed their feelings. Although, not their feelings of love...

'Brrr, it's so cold. Did you really need to drag me outside for this?' Ib stated matter-of-factly. Although it may of been May, the spring weather had took a down-turn recently and the chilly air seemed to cause Ib's body to shake with coldness. She pulled her jacket out of her school-bag, and threw it over her shoulders.

One of Garry's jackets.

'Yes, it's highly important!' Alice annouced, seeming to not be phased at all by the sad weather. Actually, she seemed very concentrated on what she wanted to ask Ib so desperatly.

'Uhm, okay. Go ahead, i'm all ears.'

'Okay, I know somethings going on between you and Mr. Hiraoka. I've seen the way he looks at you during Art Classes, as also the way you look back at him! And also that fact you visit him practically every minuite of your spare time. So spill the beans, Ib-chan! Your like one of them crazy fangirls around him!' Alice quickly blurted out, as if she was about the forget the speech she wanted to say and rushed the whole thing. Although, Ib managed to get most of what she said. Almost.

'N-Nothings go on! Really!' Ib knew Alice would figure out sooner of later; she was a very smart girl of course and very sneeky when it came to situations like this. Ib knew that she'd need to cough up the information soon enough, because Alice wouldn't let her go, neither give up until she found out every single last detail.

'Oh, Ib. I really know there is!' Although Alice was raising her voice, she wasn't mad at all. Actually, she was overly enthusiactic and very set on finding the information she desired out.

'Y-You'll think i'm crazy...' Ib suddenley said, turning her head to the side and lowering it down alittle as her little fingers clutched on the jacket as her arms crossed over her chest. Alice didn't expect a quick answer like that.

'So, there is something...I knew it.' Alice whispered. She imeditally felt guilty, like she was starting to preasure Ib on this subject right now. 'Hey, if it's something you dont want to tell me, its okay. I won't think your crazy. Even if it's something like you met him in one of your dreams.' Alice chuckled at her last statemant.

'Heh...I guess you could say something like that.' Ib smiled, slightly lifting her head up. Alice was confused.

'W-What? Really? Oh god, i'm a genius or something I swear.'

'Not exactly...' Ib muttered, now looking into the bright eyes of her bestfriend.

Ib began to tell Alice Mr. Hiraoka's actual name, along with every single little detail about that day at Guetena's Gallery, when she was just nine years old, before she had even met Alice. Ib described every single momment in such detail, although it hurt to bring up the old memories. Ib even told Alice about how herself and Garry both forgot of the dreadful event, but remembered once a certain item triggerd the memories. Furthermoree, Ib also told Alice about the terrible nightmares she had been having for eight years long, and they had only stopped since Garry came into her life again. Ib told Alice she felt utterly complete with him.

'O-Oh my. ' Alice never stopped listening for a second. It was like an intresting and captivating story was being read to her. If she didn't know Ib well enough, she would of though Ib was telling a complete and utter lie. But she knew Ib wouldn't lie. Alice believed her, one-hundred percent. The thing was, Alice couldn't wrap her head around this extrodinary tale at all. It really confused her how such a thing you'd see in a horror movie could be real.

'So, he saved your life, and you saved his. Wow... Who would of expected. I understand why it's took so long for you to tell me' Alice slowly added, completley baffled at the momment.

'Yeah...I know. I knew I would of had to tell you sooner or later...Your my bestfriend, of course. I hope you can atleast believe me.'

'Ib, of course I believe you! I know you well enough to believe everything to say. It's just...astonishing.' Alice wasn't her hyper and excited self anymore. She was rather calm and collected, very caring and sensitive. Much like Ib was all the time. Perhaps Ib's cute personality had grown on her all these years they have known eachother.

'So, you love him?' And thats when Alice's tone changed. A sneeky smile appeared on her face, which was wickedly long. Ib knew straight away, Alice had a plan up her sleeve. She knew that look.

'What? Wait?!-No! Of course not! W...Well...'

'Hah! See! Your blushing! Your blushing! Ib's in love!' Alice could never remember a time of Ib being in love. Never.

'Alice! Oh, cmon! I...'

'No use denying it Ib. You fancy the pants of that Garry guy! I could simply picture you shouting 'NOTICE ME SEMPAI!' Alice laughed uncontrably as she imagined Ib saying the exact worlds herself just mimiced, holding her sides tightly. Ib rolled her eyes, but however smiled slightly at her bestfriend.

_Now for the next task... _Alice thought to herself.

~~~

Garry was sitting in his spinning, black chair which was close to his personal desk inside of his Art Classroom. Since he had been in the school, he started to display many tremendos paintings and artworks along the walls and shelves inside of the room to brighten up the area he had to sit in for several hours a day. He kept Ib's work right next to his wooden desk.

Garry was wondering where Ib was. She should be here right now by this time...Was she being held up in class? Was she buying something to eat from the school canteen? Was she...In trouble?

Garry tapped his drawing pencil on the desk inpaciently, as he imeditaly began to worry if Ib was ok...

Then, a knock echoed throughout his classroom door.

Garry straight away jumped to his feet, ran to the door, and opened it rather quickly.

'Alright, Garry! Time you a little chit-chat!'

It was Alice.

~~~

A/N: Woooh! Another chapter!:33  
I feel like I kinda dragged on with this chapter, it's kinda just a filler-chapter, I guess. So their wasn't exactly much plot to it and I didn't really know what to write at first. I wrote half of it yesterday, and the rest today. My new Science teacher feels like it's okay to give me homework EVERY SINGLE DAY. He made me write a two-page report, and now he's giving us another one! Plz don't make me write anymore, i'd rather write my fanfics._.  
But-WEEKEND.  
I can finally update most of my fanfics again, not just this one^-^ As i'm only concentrating on this story right now :33  
So, now that my rant is over about my terrible science lessons- Tell me.  
What will happen next? What do you think Alice is planning to do? What will Garry's reaction be, as he only knows Alice as Ib's bestfriend?  
Also, what would you like to see in future chapters? Did you like this chapter? c:  
Okay, i'll shush with my questions. Im not an interogator or something.  
So, for now-  
LittleWolf-Chan, Out~


	7. Little Rose and Garebear

Chapter Seven: Little Rose and Garebear.

'Alright, Garry! Time you and I had a little chit-chat!' Alice watched as Garry's expression became very confused, rather frightened actually.

'U...Uhm, okay, Alice... Is it about the Art homework I gave you?' Garry stated, having no wild clue what Alice could want to talk to him about so desperatley.

'Not in the slightest!' Garry slowly backed away from the door as Alice entered the large, decorative room. She closed the door behind her slowly, watching if any prying eyes were in sight. To her delight, none were watching. Ib didn't even know Alice was here.

Alice made up some exuse to get Ib away from this classroom, atleast for a good thirty minuites. Oh, how sneeky Alice was.

'Okay, it's about Ib.' Alice bluntley said, watching Garry's expression turn very worried straight away.

'What? Is she okay? Has something happened to her?' Garry quickly blurted out, however, he had no idea thats the type of reaction Alice wanted from him.

'Thats what I thought,' Alice giggled, completley baffling Garry, sending him into utter confusement.

'Alice, really now. I need to know if one of my...Students are alright.' Garry was taking Alice quite seriously at that present momment and time.

'She's not just one of your students now though, is she?' Alice chuckled once again. It rather started to freak him out a little. Alice's laugh seemed to remind Garry of one of them freaky little dolls in Guetena's Gallery...

'W-What?' Garry stuttered, rather taken a-back by the sudden statement by Alice. He watched her snicker and her smile widen. Wow, this girl sure was up to something...

'Ib told me everything. I never knew about any of it before...About that Gallery with the Guertena guy. She actually only told me a mere ten minuites ago. So, after I found out all the information, I told Ib some exuse to get her away from this damn classroom for atleast thirty minuites. Yup, I know she's always in this bloody classroom with you. So, my curiousity got the best of me and I finally decided to ask her. Ib had been...Much more happier since you became our Art Teacher.'

Alice smiled rather friendly now after her long speach, only thinking now about how Ib has been so much more alive now.

A beautiful smile curved up on Garry's mouth. He couldn't imagine how Ib was like for eight years, but through the eyes of Alice apprently, she wasn't that happy. It make him feel very special to have made Ib feel herself again.

'Oh, and hi Garry. I guess you didn't realise I said your name earlier.' Alice quickly added, giggling like a little school girl.

'W-Wait what? She told you my name too?'

'Yuuuuuuup. But I kinda could of guessed after she explained the whole museum drama. Once, Ib slept over my house one night . I was awake and she was in a deep sleep of what I could tell. Then, she just suddenely whispered 'Garry.' You should of seen all the questions I asked her in the morning!'

Garry slightly blushed as Alice began to explain the sweet scenario. Ib whispered his name in her sleep?...

'I see you blushing, Garry!' Alice laughed lightly, 'Which brings me on to why im even here in the first place.'

Garry groaned inwardly. What else did she want to know? Did she not believe Ib's whole story?

'Do you love Ib?'

Now, this was certinally unexpected.

'O-Of course I do! She's my bestfriend!' Was the best answer Garry could think of at that momment. Of course he loved Ib, a lot more then a friend...But he couldn't exactly tell Alice that, could he? She'd go blurting it to Ib! It would ruin his and Ib's friendship...

'Oh, come now Garry. Don't use that simple way to get out of this. You know exactly what I mean!' Alice pushed, now using her powers to try and perswade Garry to tell her his feelings for Ib. Truth was, Alice was already starting to 'ship' the loveable paring.

'B-But it's t-true!' Garry stuttered once again, his face flushing red with embarssment. _Oh god, how embarssing infront of Alice...I'm so glad Ib's not here._

'Mr. Hiraoka.' Alice stated rather politley, but quite stern at the same time. 'You wouldn't want me to tell Ib, would you?'

'N-No! W...Well.'

'Well if you don't want me to tell her, you best tell me the truth. I pinky promise your secrets safe with me!' Alice flashed a gleaming smile with her white teeth, sticking out her smallest finger.

'A-Alright, I love her. You knew anyway.' Garry linked his smallest finger with Alice's, hoping to god she'd not tell Ib now...

'You really should tell her. Ib might be my bestfriend and all, and I shouldn't really be telling you this. But I know she loves you. Very, very much.' Alice spoke with a gentle voice now, smiling softly as she said the words. She watched as Garry's lavender-blue eyes lit up and his smile bloomed, like a beautiful rose.

'R-Really? Anyway...Even if she did. Don't you think its a bit awkward?' Garry contemplated, not knowing whether to believe Alice when she said Ib returned the romantic love back to him. How could she love an older guy like himself? Had Ib really not ment any other boy over the past eight years?

'Oh, trust me Garry. She's never laid eyes on another boy before in the past several years i've known her. Ib's never been intrested in falling in love or finding a boyfriend, but seriously. This crush she has on you is radiating of her! How can you not notice it? Heck, it's obvious you love her too! I've seen the way you look at her in classes.'

Yet again, Garry was astonished by Alice's sudden outburst.

'Really, shes just waiting for you to make a move.'

~~~

Garry thought on Alice's words as soon as she left. Their was about ten more minuites remaining of the long Dinner-Break. Did Ib really love him? How could she? She deserved so much better...

Then, there was a quiet knock at the door. It echoed across the room, seeming qutie loud to Garry's ears.

'C-Come in.' Garry spoke slowly, wondering if it was Alice again or perhaps another student who actually DID need homework help. Garry was sitting in his soft chair, randomly doodling on his piece of paper infront of him. He started to form a beautiful, blooming rose on the white sheet. Garry really was a stunning drawer. He noticed from Ib's artwork that she'd draw a lot of the things she saw in Guetena's Gallery, and only Garry was the person who knew the true meaning of them. Anyone else would just seem them as plain and simple drawings.

The small door to his large classroom slowly creaked open lightly, and a cute face peared from between the opening.

'H-Hey, it's just me.' A timid voice whispered, while gradually entering the room and closing the wooden door behind her. Her footsteps were light and dainty, and her blushing cheeks face was smiling as she walked over to Garry. Garry could reconisge her sweet voice from anywhere.

'Hey, Ib.' Garry chuckled lightly as he watched Ib stand next to his desk; her eyes gazing at what Garry was drawing. She was so intrested by his magnificent artwork.

'I-I'm sorry i'm late. I got held up by Alice earlier, and then I needed to visit one of my teachers. Or so Alice said.' Ib laughed lightly, watching as Garry's eyes grew wider.

Garry thought to himself. _So it's true..._

'It's alright, Ib.' Garry smiled warmly. 'I've missed you all day.' Garry quickly added, raising from his comfy chair and walking closer to Ib, pulling her into a gentle hug. It was no surprise to Ib; Garry would always hug her so kindly, everytime he saw her alone. Garry carefully rested his head on Ib's, sniffing the scent of her hair. It smelled beautiful, like strawberrys and rose petals. His little rose...

His hands slowly trailed into Ib's long locks, tangling his fingers inside of her soft hair. She was just so beautful; Ib had grown up into such an amazing, young lady.

Ib's hands however wrapped around Garry's firm waist, hugging him really tightly, like he would dispaeer at any momment. Ib was still scared he would go one day.

'Hey, Ib...I've been thinking.' Garry spoke slowly. He had been thinking of this idea for while, but when Alice told him earlier that Ib returned the feeling of love towards him, it made him just that more confident to ask her.

'Yes, Garry?' Ib looked up from the warm hug, gazing into a pair of shining eyes.

'Well, I was wonderng...Considering today is Friday, and I get to finish work a little earlier then usual...W-Would you like to...Visit my apartment after school w-with m-me?' Garry slowly stuttered, his body starting to shake as he said each word. Garry was so frightened of Ib's reaction. To his surprise, a wide smile appeared on her beautiful face.

'S-Sure, i'd love to...Garry.' Ib giggled, watching as a wide smile appeared on Garry's cute features. She had never visted Garry's home before. She was actually really excited.

They both noticed a change in eachothers forms. They seemed more shy and timid. They had been amazing best-friends over the past five months. They played stupid games together and called eachother silly names. But at that momment, the atmosphere changed. In a way, it felt like everything was about to change.

Alice had managed to cough up some more information from Ib. Garry spoke the exact words: 'I love her, I love her with all my heart. I would do anything to protect her...' Alice supported Ib and Garry the whole way, and would never tell another living soul of everything she had learned that specific day.

~~~

Ib stood in Garry's classroom with her brown bag over her shoulder, watching as Garry packed up his amazing drawings and artistic pencils into his large bag. Garry slowly grabbed his coat, and pulled it over his body. Ib was wearing once of Garry's warm jackets; she really loved the smell of them. They smelt exactly like the colour of his hair and eyes; like lavander.

'Are you ready to go?' Garry spoke, smiling as he watched Ib pull her long, soft hair gentley to one side of her face. She nodded eagerly.

'Ready,' Ib giggled. Garry moved over to Ib, gently taking her soft hand in his. No one was really in the school grounds at this time, so no one would see them. And Garry's apartment is on a pretty quiet road, so no one would seem them their either.

~~~

The walk home was rather quiet, unusually quiet actually. Although, it didn't bother any of the pair, because they were to lost in their own thoughts. Alice really had put them in a tense situation. Garry's small apartment was a lot closer to the school then Ib's house was, so it wasn't really a long walk. The shining sun was beginning to set, the fluffy clouds overtaking the suns bright beams and creating a orange-coloured sky. It really was a romantic kind-of scene.

'Hey, Garry?'

'Yes, Ib?'

'What are we going to do? I mean, inside your apartment?' Ib asked curiously. She really had no idea, and truth was, Garry didn't either. He just wanted to be with her longer...

'I don't know, really. I don't mind. I can make you something eat while were there if you like, although I warn you, my cooking isn't exactly brilliant.' Garry laughed lightly, watching as Ib's soft features lit up and she laughed lightly too, in that sweet tone of hers. Garry adored every little thing about her.

It wasn't long until they reached the white door of Garry's apartment. Ib looked up at the small building, and she adored it straight away. She had lived in a rather large house all her life, but she prefered to comforts of somewhere smaller, and Garry's apartment was just perfect.

'I know it's not much, bu-'

'It's perfect.' Ib smiled, watching as Garry's eyes widened. He was so cute when he looked like that.

Putting the metal key into the apartment's door, he turned it several times until the door made a silent 'clickng' noise and slowly began to open. Garry held the door open for Ib politley.

'Lady's first.' Garry said, quite cheesily. Ib rolled her eyes.

'Your so stupid, you know.' Ib whispered. Garry couldn't help but smirk. Garry watched in case anyone was watching outside, and to his delight, no one was around in the lonley street. He quickly closed the door.

Ib had taken her shoes of and placed them kneetly next to the coat-hanger near the front entrance. She also took Garry's jacket of her form and hanged it up on the wooden coat-hanger too. Garry quickly did the same after her, placing his rather large shoes next to her tiny ones and his coat placed over his jacket. (which was now Ib's, he'd insisted on her keeping it)

'Here, let me take your bag.' Garry said politely.

'Are you sure?'

'Yup, positive. You know i'm stronger then you.'

'Pfft, in your dreams, Garebear. Have you seen my muscles? You couldn't kill a fly.'

'Yes I could! Don't doubt me, little rose!'

It was a rather cute scene between Ib and Garry as they argued and teased eachother in a playful manner. They would do this a lot, and most the time, Ib was the one who won. Before she got tackled by Garry tickling her, which he knew was her weakness.

Also, they had created nick-names for eachother over the past five months of being best-friends. Little Rose and Garebear.

Garry walked into the ktichen, gently placing their bags down on the wooden table. Ib meanwhile made her way of to Garry's sofa, gently sitting on the comfy material. His living room was such a small and cosy place, which Ib already new she adored already.

'Make yourself at home, Ib.' Garry spoke as he walked back into the living room after placing their bags down, and slowly took the TV-remote in his hands, switching the television on, on some random channel. After, he turned the burning fire place on which quickly warmed up the room.

'Thankyou, Garry.' Ib whispered, smiling as she gently leaned back onto the soft cushions behind her. _Wow, I wish my living room was this comfy..._

'Would you like anything to eat, or drink?' Garry asked as he slowly made his way next to Ib on his warm cofa. He watched as Ib shook her head, a few pieces of hair loosley covering her face as she did it. Ib looked so adorable.

'No, i'm alright at the momment.' Ib smiled behind the hair which had fallen over her pale face, and she laughed imagining the sight of herself.

Without even thinking of his actions, Garry slowly moved closer to Ib and gentley brushed away the hair from her face, tucking the soft strands behind her ear. He didnt want her cute face to be hidden for much longer.

Ib watched as his slender hand carefully reached out to her face. Once the hair had been cleared from her large, crimson-red eyes, she was able to see how close Garry actually was to her. Ib also noticed how much his hand was shaking at the time.

'Hey, whats wrong, Garry? You seem very...Different. Like your thinking about something?' Ib gradually moved her hand and placed it over Garry's, which had somehow ended up on her smooth cheek. Ib really didn't mind, though. Infact, her made her blush furiously. She somehow tried to hide it, although she had no idea how. Garry was pretty close to her to notice every single mark and feature on her face.

Then, Garry pulled away.

'Oh, it's nothing... Really.' Garry chuckled nerviously, his head bowing down as he watching his fingers intwine with eachother on his lap. Ib slowly moved closer to him this time.

Then, it clicked.

Ib knew why Alice had lied to her in using the exuse that 'a teacher wanted to see her during dinner time.' Alice wanted to get Ib away from the classroom for a good amount of time, so that her bestfriend could talk to Mr. Hiraoka...Garry. _That sneeky, little girl..._

'Did Alice come to you during dinner time?'

Garry's head quickly shot up. 'H-How did you know? She said she didn't tell you, she said she wouldn't say anythin-'

'No, no. Alice said nothing. She pretty much tricked me into making me stay away from your classroom. I guessed she might of said something to you.' Ib rolled her eyes. 'What could she of told me anyway?...'

Garry imeditaly regreted blabbering on to much. Now Ib knew himself and Alice DID promise something.

'W-Well, it's... It's nothing, Ib.'

'You don't have to be scared to tell me, honestly. If Alice threated you or something, I promise you I wont tell her you said anything to me. Alice can be like that someti-'

'No, no... It's not that.' Garry knew Ib wouldn't give up now. He was going to tell her. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

'Hm? Then what is it?' Ib slowly spoke, watching as Garry's beautiful, shining eyes slowly met hers. She could see her own reflection inside of them. Yup, she was blushing. A lot.

Garry slowly reached out, taking both of Ib's hands and placing them on-top of eachoter inside of his warm hands. His grip tightened on them, as he tried to build up the confidence right now to say something. To say something to the _love of his life..._

'I-Ib, I...I know you may not return the feeling, but I need to tell you something.' Garry hardly left any space between his words, he didn't want Ib to interupted now.

'I...I love you Ib. No, not like as we said five months ago...Not like a 'friend' way... I love you, much more then that... When I told you, that I wasn't suppose to fall-in-love with a nine year old...I knew you wouldn't take me seriously. But now, I find it so hard to say this to you n-'

Nothing else could be said. He couldn't speak at all.

And do you know why?

Ib kissed him.

A/N: Okay, i'm not gonna blabber with this authors note today;)  
Review, don't review! Even one word helps a lot with my confidence :)  
What will happen next? How will Garry react to the kiss?  
What will Alice say when she finds out? Will anyone else find out?  
And soon to come, how will Parents Evening go?  
Leave your thoughts, ideas and opinions!:33  
Much love to you guys for following and favouriting!:') Thank so very much3  
So, for now,  
LittleWolf-Chan, Out~


	8. A Bold Move

Chapter Eight: A Bold Move.

Ib was bold, far bolder then she ever expected herself to be. She had no idea what came over her, the tense momment and the quick adreniline rush which surpised her body acted straight away. Before she could even register, Ib's smooth, pink lips met Garry's soft ones. She could feel his whole face heat up in a way, and his form begin to shake uncontrolably. Her delicate hands were gently resting on his firm shoulders, holding him in place. To Garry, it was his support.

As for Garry, his thought's crashed into a blured mess. The whole situation happened so quickly, that his breath hitched in his throat as soon as he felt a small pair of lip's touch his. Ib tasted so good; like strawberrys and cream, and he felt rather guilty for admiting that. He knew this could ruin her school reputation and his own, personal career. Garry knew this all along, right from the very start of their special reunion earlier this year. But, he put everything at risk for her, and right now; they were all alone away from prying eyes.

It wasn't long before Garry returned the kiss simply, while his hands slowly trailed around her slim waist, pulling his sweet Ib closer to him gently. Ib's hands slowly moved up into Garry's lavender locks, her dainty fingers tangling inside his soft bangs. She was able to pull his beautiful face even closer to hers, allowing their lip's to touch closer. Yes, he was beautiful. Ib always knew this. Ever-lightly all the pretty, popular girl's in her Art Class were throwing questions right at their special teacher. Her, special Garry

It wasn't long before both parties needed to serperate from one-another to regain their breaths, although when their lips parted, none of them moved away from eachother. Garry gently rested his fore-head on Ib's, his slender fingers slowly stroking the back of her long, brown locks. They both felt it. They both felt a certain bond between the pair of them.

'I-I love you Ib... I'll fight for you, always.' Garry quietly whispered. Most would consider it cheesy, but Ib found it very adorable. She knew things would be difficult now, and if they got caught, a lot of sacrifices would have to be made. Student and Teacher relationships aren't exactly the most ideal scenario to have between a couple.

'I can argue that I love you more, you know.' Ib lightly giggled, her eyes slowly opening to meet Garry's large, lavender-blue ones. They gazed into eachothers eyes for a momment or two, as Garry's hand trailed onto the smooth skin laying over her cheek and gently caressing Ib's soft face. Oh, how he adored her. She was such a cute child when she was nine, but now she had grown into such a beautiful lady. Now, Garry could notice that much more at how close the pair were. Ib was literally sitting in Garry's legs.

'Hey, Ib...I know it's a lot to ask, but...' Garry started, not knowing how Ib would react to his next question. He watched Ib's expression closley, trying not to become shy so he wouldn't look away. Garry kept staring into her beautiful, crimon eyes. Ib stayed quiet as she watched him curiously, wondering on what would leave his soft lips next. Now, she knew exactly what his lip's felt and tasted like.

'I was wondering if you'd like to...Stay over tonight...' Garry quietley continued, but he couldn't help but turn his face away as he felt his cheeks flush a light red colour. The blood came rushing to his skin, until he felt a pair of two, small hands touch his face, lifting his head up to face the stunning women infront of him.

'Of course.' Ib said simply with a sweet, sensitive tone. It sounded almost like she wanted to cry. Deeply, Ib felt the emotions inside of her build up. She could finally be with Garry. Finally. Slowly, Ib came closer to Garry's lip's again, meeting them perfectly as they fitted together as one. Garry kissed her alittle stronger this time, and was surprised to feel Ib matching his strength. She tasted _to damn good..._

'I will just have to text my parents or something... I will make up some exuse that i'm sleeping over Alice's. I'm sure they won't mind.' Ib added shortley after they parted after the intense kiss, slowly climbing of Garry's form. Garry was disapointed as the sudden warmth left his body, even though the blazing fire was on a high heat.

'Do you mind if I go get my bag? My phones in the pocket inside.' Ib smiled kindly, as she awaited Garry's response.

'Of course I don't mind, I told you. Make yourself at home.' Garry chuckled lightly, and watched as Ib skipped of into the kitchen. Garry couldn't take his eyes of her. Ib was such a child at heart, and he adored that aspect of her.

Ib entered the bright kitchen and spun around in a quick circle as she gazed at each feature the room held. It was a small, compact space but was very beautiful and contained everything a kitchen would need. It was a spotless area. Ib could tell Garry either cleaned up very well inside of the kitchen, or he hardly cooked at all. Ib giggled sweetley at the thought.

She slowly made her way over to the table in the middle of the room, opening the small zip to her brown school-bag and looking inside, rumagining through all her books and homework to find her smart phone. She didn't use her phone to be quite honest, only when it came to calling or texting her parents, and very rarley Alice. Alice... _What a sneeky little girl_. Ib mentally noticed herself to thank her.

Unlocking her phone swiftly and bringing up her parents phone number, Ib quickly typed a quick message to let her mother and father know she would be away for the night and perhaps the whole weekend... If Garry would let her stay that long.

Meanwhile in the living room, Garry's thought's were set on something. Something which Ib had said which triggered his thoughts.

Parents Evening.

In a week's time, Parents Evening would be held at the grand school, so that all parents to every single student could gather inside one building to talk to any teachers they wished about their child's progress at school. _Oh, wow... _How awkward this was going to be. Garry was actually looking foward to talking to the many parents of his lovley students in his Art Class and update them on their child's work during their time learning. But, he dreaded to think that he would have to talk to Ib's parents...

_'Oh, hey. I'm kind of dating your daughter just before we start things of.'_

That would surley go down well. But then, another thought entered Garry's mind. Did Ib seem them as 'dating' now? 

'Hey, Ib...' And the words just escape Garry's lip's. 'Do you think we are, dating now?...'

Ib quickly turned around, swiftly spinning on her heel after placing her small phone back in her brown bag. She walked into the living room once again, closing the white kitchen door behind her after switching the bright light off. Ib came over to the sofa sofa again, moving close to Garry; wanting to feel that certain warmth again.

'Garry.' Ib laughed lightly, turning her head to face him. 'The 'dating' term is a little underestimating, isn't it? We've known eachother for eight and a half years...Technically.'

Ib giggled as she watched Garry's face flush red.

'W-Well, I guess so...' Garry chuckled quietly.

'But don't expect me to call you 'boyfriend' Garry or something cheesy like that.' And there she was again, teasing him.

~~~

The sky turned pitch black, and the bright, white moon rose into the nights sky, lighting the streets up with a perfect glow. It was such a beautfiul sight, especially from Garry's window. The views were spectaclular from this height. Ib kneeling infront of the window, gazing into the scene outside. Garry, however, was in the kitchen, planning on making himself and Ib something to eat that evening. But to many thoughts were crowding his head, once again. Where would Ib want to sleep? What would she wear?...His breath again hitched his throat, causing him to gulp, which turned out louder then he thought. Or maybe that was because the silence inside the quiet room was deafining. He could hear his own heartbeat with his blood pumping around his body, if he listened close enough.

'Hey, Garry...' Ib suddenley called from the cosy living area.

'Y-Yes, Ib?' Garry slightly stuttered, hoping Ib wouldn't notice his slight mess-up.

'Remember them macaroons you promised eight years ago? I still want to try them...'

'What? You mean- you haven't had them for eight years?'

'Nope! I promise to first try them with you, remember?' Garry heard Ib giggle from the living room, it was so adorable to hear that nose from her. He quietley walked into the living room, leaning against the wooden frame of the door which connected the two, small rooms together. He watched as Ib's gaze was focused outside on the moonlight.

He carefully sneeked up behind her, trying so hard not to make any noise which would signalfy his presence. Garry slowly wrapped his arms around Ib's small waist, causing Ib to jump in his arms. It made him chuckle as she yelped. He couldn't believe she had waited to try one with him.

'Well, it's about time you try them, isn't it?'

~~~

That evening, Garry had made Ib some macaroons. Yup, that was the one thing he could make. Macaroons, and very tasty ones to according to Ib~

'So, you like them?' Garry asked Ib as she sat opposite him on the round, white table. He was holding a blueberry flavoured macaroon, while Ib was nibbling from a strawberry flavoured one.

'I love them!' Ib said with a full mouth, quickly covering her mouth with her small hand. Garry laughed at the sight, she looked so adorable when she was shy. Ib felt her cheeks blush pink, as she watched a wide smile curve up on Garry's gentle features.

~~~

'So, what have you been doing for eight years?'

'Hm?'

'Well, you must have been doing something for eight years long. Unless you didn't leave this sofa, ever.' Ib giggled lightly. She was sitting next to Garry on the sofa, as the both were sitting rather close to eachother, but not touching eachother. Ib was quite curious on what the eight years for Garry was like, apart from all the worrying about her part.

'Well...Shortly after that...Day,' Garry said the last word rather bitterly as it rolled of his tongue. He quickly tried to cover that up so old memories wouldn't arise from the depths of his mind. 'I finished high-school, got pretty good grades in most of my lessons. But I seemed to get the highest in Art. An 'A' actually.' Garry said pretty proudly.

'Wow, I could never get an 'A' in art, i've seen your random drawings which you do during Art Classes, I could never match their standered.' Ib replied.

'Oh, Ib. I've seen your work too, and trust me. Your amazing. If I were to mark your work right now, i'd give you an A. Honestly.'

'Really?' Ib quickly answered, being surprised. She never believed in her work, actually, she highly doubted herself.

'Yes, Ib, really! You doubt yourself to much.' Garry added as he watched Ib's lips curve up into a bright smile. Oh, how additing that smile was...It always made him feel so much more better and comfertable. It put his thoughts at ease.

'Well, after I finish High-School and recieved my grades for all my classes, I went onto Collage and University. I dont know what triggered during that time of moving into Collage, but I decided that I wanted to teach people new things, and considering that Art was my biggest subject, I came to the conclusion of wanting to be an Art Teacher.'

'And I'm so glad you did.' Ib answered sweetley, not knowing if she would of found Garry if he never became an Art teacher...Her Art teacher.

'Im glad I did to, otherwise I wouldn't have the pleasure of teaching you.' Garry chuckled, watching as Ib slowly moved closer to him, resting her head on his warm chest. This surprised Garry imedtialy, causing his form to freeze. He tried not to tense his body so much.

'W-Well, what about y-you Ib? How has the eight years been for you?' Garry hoped Ib didn't think he was asking her about the pain she had clearly been through, all on her own...

'Oh, nothing has happened really. I moved from Primary School to High-School, which is where I met Alice first. I've known her ever since. I guess im pretty good in all my subjects, my I have always enjoy Art and English the most. In a year from now I will be finishing High-School, just like you did.' Ib smiled.

'English? Eh, I was never really good in English. Neither Maths or Science.' Garry chuckled.

'Yeah, English. You see...I wanted to be an Author when im older. I guess it's more of a hobby then a job really...'

'But don't let that stop you, Ib! It might not be a big job at first, but im sure if you write a story and get it published, you will go far.' Garry wanted to fill Ib with confidence, and let her know he would always support her in whatever she could choose. It was her life, after all. She was the one who decided what to do with it.

He hoped that she would like to spend it with him...

Ib smiled warmly as he listened to each and every single one of his words, which filled her with so much confidence.

'I used to try and write about our expiernce in the Gallery...You would always be in the stories. How could I possibly not include you?'

It startled Garry for Ib to say this. It figured, such a small girl like herself would not want to keep them thoughts to herself.

'I never knew how to finish the story, though. I didn't know how I could describe the ending...'

A small tear fell from Ib's large eye, trailing down her smooth skin. Garry noticed this rather quickly, and slowly wiped his thumb gentley over her wet eye.

'Hey, don't think about that Ib.' Garry quickly said, pulling Ib very carefully into his arms again. He slowly looped one arm around her body, as her crimson-eyes slowly shut as her body began to relax again.

'Think as the ending of a beautiful one. Think of everything finally being over. Think of finally being with...Me.' Garry whispered, and didn't fail to cause Ib to smile once again.

~~~

About five minuites after their talk about their lives since Guetena's horrid Gallery, Garry realised that Ib had fell asleep on his broad chest.

'Oh, Ib...' Garry quietley whispered, carefully stroking through Ib's smooth hair, being extremley slow incase he woke her up. He didn't want to interupt her peaceful sleep. Ib's face looked so content. Turning his head to the red numbers on the digital-clock next to the sofa on the brown coffee-table; Garry read exactly '10:15.'

It wasn't that late really, considering it was the relaxing weekend now. But Ib had had a long day during school. With precausion, Garry slowly picked Ib up in his arms, gently carrying her into his bedroom. He didn't want her to sleep on the sofa. He tried really hard not to lift her short skirt up in the process... _Garry, you perv! Don't think about her in that way..._He was so glad Ib was sleeping at that momment and time.

Making his way to his cosy bedroom, Garry gently pushed the door open with his back, hoping the door wouldn't make any creaking noise. To his advantage, it didn't make any noise at all. Garry could feel the sweat forming on his brow, and it wasn't just because he didn't want to wake her up. His thoughts were set on not allowing her red skirt to lift up... _Damn it Garry!_

He carefully lay Ib down on the wooden, comfy bed on the white matress, while slowly pulling the silky-blue sheets over Ib's small form to cover her up. He took the opprotunity now to wipe the moisture of his forehead_. That was close..._

Then, a slight stir came from Ib. A strained noise escape her lip's, and her closed eyes slowly opened halfway.

'Garry...' Ib muttered quietley.

'Oh, I'm sorry to wake you up, Ib... I didn't mean to. Don't worry, if you need me or need anything at all, I will be in the living room. I will sleep on the sofa, okay?' Garry quickly answered in a whispering tone.

'N-No...Stay...Here.' Ib slowly spoke in a strained voice, starling Garry.

'B-But, I dont want to make you f-feel uncomfertable...Ib.'

A small smile appeared on Ib's lips, as her tired eyes shut fully at the same time.

'Pl-Please, Garry-Kun...I want you too.'

And that was all it took for Garry's resolve to disapeer.

He slowly opened the bedcover and climbed in next to Ib very carefully. Almost imeditaly, Ib's small form automaticly cuddled up to his warm chest, her head relaxing on his body. The smile which plastered her face never left, and Garry couldn't help but smile too.

'I love you, Ib... Always and forever.' With a gentle kiss on her head, Garry slowly closed his large eyes too, even though he wasn't that tired currently. Garry's many thoughts didn't fail to enter his mind once again. He was so glad they were alone at this time. With his Ib, and he wasn't intended to share her with anyone.

~~~

**A/N: **I'm so hooked on this fanfic. I can't help it. They are my OTP after all! And who can't resist a student x teacher relationship building? ;3  
Leave your thoughts in the review section somewhere underneath there:3 I'll give you a cookie! A very tasty cookie indeed, too :3  
PM me any idea's which you'd like in this fanfic, i'm open to all opinions!  
How do you think Parents Evening will go? When will Garry decide to bring up the subject?  
Will anyone find out about the loveable paring? How will Alice react? And what about them three, popular fangirls who were at Garry's classroom five months ago? Did they give up yet?  
So, for now-  
Littlewolf-Chan, Out!~


	9. How Do I Deserve You

Chapter Nine: How Do I Deserve You

Ib woke up with a slight stir, her mind a messed-up blur. A cute, little noise escaped her mouth as she yawned ever so quietly, and her large, crimson-red eyes fluttered open like a pair of graceful, butterflies wings. She couldn't quite remember what happend just before she drifted into the land of dreams. (and very sweet dreams, too. Considering her nightmares had been erased which she never believed she would of ever gotten rid of. But of course, Garry would remove them. He'd remove all her fears) Ib was about to move her arms in attempt to stretch them, but she realised that their was a body in the way blocking her from doing so. With a startle, Ib slightly jumped back with surprise as all the memories from lastnight flooded inside her mind. Garry carried her into bed, and she insisted on him staying with her... Ib imeditally felt her whole face flush red and her pair of dainty little hands cover her lip's to stop herself from making any sound. She didn't want to risk waking Garry up.

Garry was facing her with a light smile spread across his face. His delicate features seemed to be so much more beautiful up-close, which Ib didn't think was possible at first. She admired how peaceful and weak he looked when he was sleeping at that quiet momment, just like a little cat would in their dreams. His eyes were tightly closed, but they looked relaxed and calm. A few pieces of Garry's lavander bangs fell infront of his face, making him look more adorable then ever. Ib let out a slight giggle, automatcily allowing a wide smile to spread across her lip's. Her lips...

The kiss they shared yesterday was still on her mind. The touch of his soft lip's touching hers was so delicate and desiring, the need for eachother slightly hinting in the luxious taste. His hands trailing around her slim waist, pulling her closer to his warm, firm body. His hot breath tickling her lips which smelled so devine. Ib couldn't help herself from blushing bright pink once more. Her slender fingers gently guided themselves over the pinky-flesh on her lips, mesmorising the feeling Garry gave her. She craved it again. Her thoughts were getting the best of her.

Shaking her head quickly, Ib tried to avert her mind to something else instead of Garry's teasing tatics. Ib started to examine the room around her, having no actual idea in what area she was located in. (apart from a bedroom obviousley) Ib sat up slightly, trying not to cause to much movemant so Garry would stir. Ib casted her gaze over the cosy little room. The walls were a bright white colour, and the warm bedsheets were a dark shade of blue, matching with the colour of the curtains and lampshade next to the bed, lying on a wooden table which also had a shiny alarm clark on top of it. The curtains were slightly open, which allowed a beam of light to shine through and brighten up the room a little more. Furthmore, there was a dark-blue rug too right underneath the bed which looked really nice next to the white carpet underneath it. The room overal contrasted very beautifuly, also containing a selection of white, wooden draws and a tall wardrobe in the corner of the room with mirrors attached to the door. It was quite a classy bedroom, actually. Not to over-done, but just right for Garry. Just right for Ib too. The room was much larger then her bedroom anyway.

With the slightest movement possible, Ib carefully climed of the bed and set her little, sock-covered feet on the soft carpet beneath her. Then, she only just realised she was still wearing the uniform she dressed for school the previous day. And then, she realised too, that she had no other clothes to change into. _Great!_

What was she going to wear now? She wasn't overly-concered about her appareance, but she could atleast be wearing a clean change of clothes. _Damn it._

Then, she realised something else.

She couldn't move.

A pair of two, long, warm arms had wrapped around her body very gently. Ib's form imeditally melted into the persons arms. There was only one person it could be.

'Good morning, Ib.' A sleepy, cute voice whispered.

Ib slowly turned around, climbing back onto the comfy bed and tackling Garry down onto the bed so that his back was on the soft matress, and Ib was sitting over him.

'Well Good morning to you too, sleep head.' Ib giggled lightly, watching as Garry's half-open eyes slowly stretched to open fully.

Garry didn't care right now about anything. Yes, he may be a teacher, and a Teacher and Student relationship is such a taboo. But there was no one to witness the intimate scene. They were alone, fully alone. Just the pair of them together in his bedroom.

Neither did Ib care. She knew also very well that it's not very efficent to have a relationship like hers and Garry's. But she honestly didn't care. Ib had known him for technically eight years long, and he wasn't a teacher eight years ago. Ib wasn't prepared for anything to get inbetween them both, and neither was Garry.

Ib slowly lowered her head so that she was very close to Garry's mouth, and with the smallest movement, their lip's met. Both of their eyes close in union as Garry returned the kiss gracefully. Ib was able to apply a bit more force, being because she was on top of him. However, Garry was rather worried, for a rather strange but simple reason to. He was worried that he'd hurt Ib or do something against her will. He didn't want to do something she did not approve of, and he didn't exactly know himself how far he should go with their relationship at that momment. Heck, they may have only been dating for what, half a day? But still, they knew eachother longer then most couples had now-a-days.

Knowing he'd loose it if the heated kiss carried on any longer, Garry slowly pulled away very gently.

'Hey, Ib. If you would like to take a shower, go ahead and use my bathroom.' Garry quickly filled in the silence after the intense kiss shared between the pair. A cute smile was placed across Ib's soft, pink lips.

'Bu-But I have nothing to wear...' Ib slowly started, making Garry realise to that she didn't have any clothing with her. He should of thought of this before-hand...

'Well, if you'd like...I could wash your uniform. It doesn't bother me at all.' Garry chuckled lightly, watching as Ib's large, crimson-red eyes blinked slowly. She was so adorable, and Garry couldn't just ignore that. It became aware to him just then of the postion they were currently in. Ib was sitting on his stomach very lightly, and his slender hands were placed on Ib's slim waist.

'A-Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother or anything...'

'Like I said, it doesn't bother me at all. Please, allow me too.' Garry wanted to assure Ib he was positive on washing her clothing.

'W-Well, what will I-wear meanwhile?'

'Hm?'

'I mean...While my clothes are being washed...'

Ib's face flushed a bright red colour, which caused Garry to chuckle slightly. Although, he didn't know what she could wear during the time he washed her smart uniform. Garry can't let her walk around in her und- _Nope, not thinking about that._

'Well...If you'd like to, you can wear m-my clothes...I know they will be alittle big on you, but, it's something. Right?' Garry could detect the faint blush creeping on his smooth face now.

'A-Are y-you s-s-sure?' Ib turned into a stuttering mess. Now, that was adorable.

'Of course I am.' Garry watched as Ib's lips slowly turned into a cute pout, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked extremley shy at that momment.

'Oh, Ib.' Garry laughed lightly, quickly turning around so that he was over her form now. Garry showered her face with light kisses all over, from her smootnh forehead to her cute, button nose, to her rosey cheeks to her perfectly-shaped chin. And saving the best till last, he kissed her lips ever so tenderly. Ib giggled as he tackled her and covered her skin with kisses. It tickled her slightly, but when his lips reached hers, it soon turned hot and heavy again.

What did Ib do to deserve Garry?  
What did Garry do to deserve Ib?

~~~

Garry usured Ib into the warm shower and let her have her own privacy for a good thirty minuites. Of course, being a gentleman, there was no way he'd interupt her while she was in the steamy, hot shower.

So, meanwhile, he took her discarded clothes from the small washing-basket. (because obviousley he didn't need a large one, he was the only person living in his compact apartment) and took out Ib's clothing. Everything but her underwear garnments were inside of the basket. It crossed his mind to imagine what she looked like in the shower..._GARRY STOP._

He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts, and he despised himself for letting them occur into his mind. _Dammit._

Shaking his head physically, Garry went back to putting all of Ib's uniform into the silver washing-machience and starting to cook breakfast for himself and Ib. But just before he began preparing the good, Garry lay some of his clothes outside of the bathroom door for Ib.

'Clothes are outside the door Ib! Don't worry, i'm in the kitchen...I love you.'

~~~

Like said previously, just over thirty-minuites later, Ib emerged from the steamy shower which had a lot of condensation on the shiny windows and large, steam clouds floating around the air from the exhilarating hot water. Quickly opening the door slightly and pulling the clothes Garry had left on the soft carpet outside the door into her arms, she rushed back inside the bathroom and shut the door once again. She was sure she heard a slight, cute laugh coming from the kitchen.

Ib looked at the warm clothes in her arms as she lay them down on one of the smooth tables (with a sink attached) just resting under the large, bathroom mirror. Garry had left her a very long, plain-white shirt along with some baggy-pajama pants in the colour of black. Ib watched as she saw her face in the mirror flush bright red like a beet-root. Oh, how akward this was going to be wearing his clothes... Don't get it wrong, she loved the smell which radiatied of Garry's soft clothing. But she felt a bit, weird...It was hard to describe. Ib had never been in a situation like this before.

Wrapping a white, comfy towel around her hair/head and dressing the few items of clothing Garry had provided for her ever so kindly, she gently tip-toed out of the now less-steamy bathroom and quickly shut the door very quietley behind her.

Ib could hear the sound of a frying pan and perhaps a toaster, making that stupid noise to alert you when the toast had been cooked. It sounded like a spring, or something.

Ib paced through the small apartment slowly, making her way to the occupied kitchen. She looked around quite nosily as she prodded on, but she was simply admiring every part of Garry's wonderful home. Then, she noticed a room she had not yet been inside of. Yup, Ib was a very curious little lady.

The door was large, wooden and brown. The handle looked slightly rusty, as if the room wasn't really cared for much. A few drops of paint also laid on the handle, as if someone had paint all over their hands and held the door handle at the same time. Ib really wanted to know what was located inside, but she'd ask Garry about that latler. She didn't want to be TO nosey.

Quickly skipping into the tile-covered-floor kitchen, Garry's back was facing her as he was at the stove, tossing what seemed to look like an egg gently in a metal, black frying pan. The delicious-smelling toast filled the air as Ib noticed it was already laying on two plates on one of the kitchen-counters. Garry looked like he was having trouble cooking. Ib giggled lightly.

'You really don't cook much do you?'

'Ah, Ib!' Garry quickly set the pan down on the stove, and spun around rather fastly to face Ib who had sneekily sneeked up on him. Yup, he scared her. He was a easy one to scare. One of his slender hands trailed up into his soft, lavender locks and his eyes shut tightly with a shy, embarresd smile stitched across cute face.

'You know your going to burn your apartment down if you just leave the pan lying there like that?' Ib skipped over to the stove Garry was standing with his back to, and took hold of the pan herself.

'Hey, Ib! Don't burn yourself!'

'Garry, you seem to forget that i've grown up.' Ib rolled her eyes and laughed gently, watching as Garry spun towards her direction now, carefully resting one of his large hands on her shoulder.

'Oh-by the way, you look a-adorable, you know?' Garry spoke suddenley, changing the subject quite quickly. Obviousley, to him, she was always very adorable, but right now he was refering to the clothes she was wearing on her slim form.

Ib only just remebered she was wearing his clothes.

She blushed bright red and also did the same of what Garry did a mere fifteen seconds ago; clossing her eyes tightly and waving her hands in protect.

'H-Hai! I d-don't!'

'Oh, you do. Trust me.' Garry chuckled, a bright smile spread across his face, showing his cute, little dimples on either side of his pale cheeks. Making sure she placed the pan down first, Garry quickly pulled Ib into a warm, loving embrace. Ib's little head rested on Garry's firm chest as his slender fingers trailed through her hair. It was so perfect. They both couldn't ask for anything more at that momment and time.

~~~

The pair of them carried on cooking together, working in a cute, little team to get breakfast prepared twice as fast. Ib was a rather good cook. Shame Garry wasn't. He would of burnt the damn egg if she hadn't been there in time to save it. (A/N: Hehe, tip: Don't let Garry cook for you, ok?)

Truth was, this was the first time Ib had breakfast in ages. She'd always skip this 'most important meal of the day.'

But now she could eat with Garry. Her Garry.

~~~

The two, loveable couple sat at the round, white table located in the middle of the kitchen; eating their tasty toast and slightly-burned egg (mainly Garry's fault) but never-the-less, the food still tasted so good to the pair of them.

'Hey, Ib... I haven't told you whats coming up in a weeks time, have I...?' Garry remembered what he was thinking about yesterday all of a sudden.

'Uhm, no...Not as I can remember.' Ib slowly answered, trying to rack her brain of any possible information Garry could of shared with her.

'Well- Parents Evening is coming up soon...'

~~~

A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. How kind am I to leave cliffhangers?  
QUESTIONS: How will Ib react on the annoucemant on Parent's Evening? What will Garry do about these strange thinkings he's having on Ib which he despises himself for? (I think its rather cute, actually. Stangely. xD) When will them three, popular girls come back into play? Will Ib tell Alice everything on Monday, or will Alice get to Garry first for another interogation? Finally, when do you guys want some M rated stuff? I DONT KNOW HALP.

Okay, so now thats over. I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has supported me so far with this new Ib fanfiction of mine, and I hope it pleases you all:) The follows and favourites mean a lot, not just on my story, but also on my account. Each review I read as soon as possible, and I will reply to mostly all of them when I get the chance!^-^  
Speaking of reviewers, i'd like to give a big shout-out to two people who have been amazing in helping me with this fanfic, 'Xaius The Lost,' and 'Dante Shiranui.' Thankyou espiecally to you guys!:33

Okay, rant over. ignore me, plz. I blabber to much.  
So, for now-  
LittleWolf-Chan, Out!~


	10. Guilty Little Puppy

Chapter Ten: Guilty Little Puppy

'P-Parents evening?' Ib slowly spoke, swallowing the hard lump in her throat. She had no idea on how to react to what Garry just said to her. Parents Evening? _Oh god... _

Ib never did like normal, average Parent's Evenings with all her random, non-special teachers. It was never something she particularly enjoyed. But, now her mother and father would be meeting a teacher, a special one too. _This is going to go well... What will Garry say to them?! I mean, he will act like a normal teacher..._

'Um, yeah...' Garry nerviousley laughed. 'Well-I guess you could say it's a good thing your father doesn't know me yet, isn't it? I mean-he'd murder me if he knew...'

'Yeah, you don't know how protective my dad is...' Ib also laughed rather worridly, watching as Garry had a fake smile stitched across his face and one of his slender hands were on-top of his head, tangling in his soft, lavender locks of hair.

_Wow, thats something to look forward to..._Garry thought.

_Oh, hey mum, he dad, my Art teacher is my boyfriend..._Ib thought.

~~~

Trying to avoid the certain subject as much as possible at that momment, Ib and Garry nestled up on the comfy sofa together as the burning fire-place shone brightly and covered the small room in a blanket of warmth. They didn't want to ruin their first weekend together with the silly Parents Evening issue. Everything would be fine, once the time comes.

Garry and Ib didn't need to worry about other people's opinions right now.

Well, there was ONE person.

'Alice...' Ib quietly muttered.

'Hm? What was that, Ib?' Garry turned his head so he was looking down at his little Ib, who was tucked under his arm, wrapped in a soft blanket he had given to her. She really did look adorable. Ib always did through his eyes.

'Alice... She's the one who brought this upon us. How are we going to tell her? I mean, she will find out if we don't tell her anyway...Alice is always good at using her detective skills.' Ib slightly chuckled, watching as a slight smirk appeared on the side of Garry's face; causing one of his cute, little dipples to show. Ib mentally sighed in happiness.

'Haha, I can believe that. Well-I guess we ought to thank her.'

'Thank her?'

As soon as Ib spoke the last two words, Garry quickly pulled the fluffy bedcover away from Ib's small form, discarding it across the floor somewhere, and carefully pushed her down on the long sofa, coming over her. Ib giggled in surprise.

'Yes, for bringing us together...I guess you could say.'

With another round of Ib's face being showered in soft kisses; Ib wanted to take control. She spun around quickly, so that she was yet again sitting on Garry's flat stomach.

'Hey, I know my face is very kissible...' Ib spoke, mockingly jocking; being highly sarcastic.

'Very.' Garry replied, thinking he was being smart. _Pfft._

'But I must say, yours is much, much more kissible...' Ib emphesied her words on the word 'much' as she slowly bent down to meet Garry's soft lip's with her pinky ones.

Garry's hands gently reached up to tangle themselves in Ib's smooth, iristable hair. It was so delicate and long. Ib's dainty hands were resting on Garry's broad shoulders.

'Hey, Garry...' Ib whispered, slightly pulling away from Garry's tasty lips. However, they could both still feel their hot breath against eachothers skin.

'Yes, Ib?' Garry answered quietley, watching as Ib's crimson orbs opened after the intense kiss.

'Well-I was wondering...Could I...Maybe...' With a slight pause, and a deep in-take of breath; Ib spoke again. 'If i could sleep here again, tonight...' It was a big deal for Ib to ask. She hardly knew how to act in a relationship; Ib never had been looking for love, neither wanted it. The only person she'd accepted was Garry. Her Garry. This also made her think. Had Garry had a girlfriend before?... Ib had the odd few random boys in Primary School who seemed to fancy her, but she never returned the favour. Ib literally had never been intrested.

'Ib, of course.' Garry wasn't expecting Ib to ask something like that. He'd expected already that Ib would wish to go home later this day. 'You're welcome to stay here whenever you like...It's really nice, you know. Having some company. It's gets lonley...'

'Well, I will be here whenever you want me to be, Garry. I can't have you being lonley now, can I?' Ib gently whispered, smiling brightly as she leaned down for another delicate kiss.

'I was also-kinda wondering...' Ib added quickly.

'Yes?'

'Well-it's a bit personal...But-have you ever had another girlfriend?'

It startled Garry for Ib to ask such a question. A girlfriend? Garry to surprisingly had never been in-love. When he was a younger teenager, he had his crushes and a few dates here and there. But never a REAL relationship. It surprised him now to see how many fangirl's in school he had attracted. Saying that, he also saw them three popular girls somethings hanging around outside his classrooms with camera's... _Camera's?!_

'Heeeeeeeeello?' Ib called, rolling her eyes as she waved her hands infront of Garry's dazed eyes frantically. 'Earth to Garry, Earth to Garry!' Ib could certainlly say she was thinking the worst right now. Was he daydreaming of another, prettier girl then her, he had once previously been in a relationship with? _Damn it, snap out of it Garry!_

'Oh-Oh! I'm sorry.' Garry nerviousley laughed. 'Truth is, you make think im weird, but for literally twenty five years of my life; I had never been in an offical relationship. Yeah, when I was a troublesome teenager I would of had a few random dates here and there, but it was never anything I believed it. A lot of guy's during the time I was in school would be grabbing every girl they could.' Garry sighed at the memories. It's seemed so stupid looking back on the silly times he once had in High School.

'W-We're they prettier then me? Your dates...' Ib slowly spoke, not even seeming to register what she had just said. It just slipped of the tip of her tongue. Ib was currently now sitting on Garry's stomach lightly, her head bowed down a little.

Garry could tell she felt insecure about asking the question, and probley insecure about her own, personal looks.

'Hey, Little Rose.' Garry whispered slightly in a friendly tone. 'Of course they wern't. To be honest, looking back now I had no idea what I saw in them. You a truly the most wonderful, beautiful girl I have ever met. That includes both your personality and looks.' Garry didn't want to over-do it and be to cheesey, but he hoped it was helping Ib to feel more better about herself.

'Also...The main reason why I dated the girls I guess, was to make my mind away from you. Garry added, which was the truth he spoke.

Ib's eyes imeditally flashed open, her head lifting up at a rather fast speed.

'R-Really? M-Me?'

'Yes, you. Silly! Who else? You have been the only person occupying my mind for eight years.' Garry said sweetley, placing his palm on top of Ib's small head and ruffling her hair alittle, like a parent or older sibling would do to a child.

'I love you, Garebear.'

~~~

It came to the late afternoon. The sun behind the draping curtans covering the shiny windows began to set into the horizon, causing an aluminus glow of hawaian colours to fill the sky. Beautiful shades of purple and orange seemed to glow around the amazing scenery as the clouds disapeered into the coming night-sky. Garry really did treasure the wonderful views he'd expiernced everyday by just looking through his apartment windows, but Ib seemed to be admiring them more then he ever did. She was so fascinated as she watched the world spin by.

Their day had been full of random conversations about the past eight years which they had not fully catched up on with eachother. (Ib also told Garry about her past 'love life' too, which Garry was surprised to hear she never had an relationship in her life) Furthermore about thei day, tickling momments, kissing momments, cooking together momments, it all happened. Ib and Garry were so happy together, which was perfectly evident on both of their faces. They fit perfectly together; as one.

Ib lay over Garry's soft, warm bed as she tangled herself in the silky, dark-blue sheets. Garry was standing over by the window, closing the matching curtains and switching the small TV Garry had in his room on. The bright glow imeditally filled the room with white light, and Garry watched as his shadow was created on the wall infront of him.

'Hey, Ib. I'm just going to go shower. Is that alright with you?' Garry asked politley, watching as Ib was like a fluffy, little kitten as she wrapped herself in the super-comfy sheets.

'It's your home, Garry. Do whatever you wish! You don't need to ask for my permisson. Go ahead.' Ib giggled lightly, watching as she caused a smile to appear on Garry's face.

'Well, I hope to share it with you one day...' Garry quietley muttered as he walked into the bathroom right next to his bedroom, not knowing if Ib had heard what he had said or not.

_Oh, she heard it alright._

Around twenty minuites later (a lot quicker then Ib's normal showers were) Garry emerged from the steamy bathroom and walked back into his warm bedroom. With his baggy pajama-bottoms over the lower half his body, all but a towel was covering the top half of his body. The white, slighty-damp towel was dangling over Garry's neck, draping over his chest. Garry wasn't the most muscular of guys, but he did have slight outlines of his muscles.

Ib was to busy gazing at the television with her head in her hands as she watched whatever was being shown on the bright screen to even notice Garry's entrance; as Garry figured. He laughed inwardly to himself at how amazingly cute she was. Ib never failed to be cute to him.

Garry walked over to his large wardrobe as he opened the two-doors and stood in the middle of them. He brought the towel over his head and carefully rubbed over his wet hair. That's when Ib noticed his presence when the slight squeek of the wardrobe doors caught her atteention. Her face flush bright red as she saw him topless. Yes, it may have been just his naked back she was seeing right now. But my god- did he look goregous. His pale skin constasted brilliantly with the loose pieces of purple hair trailing down his neck. Also with closer inspection from where Ib was lying, she could see Garry's PJ pants were not exactly fully covering his black underwear. Yup, Ib saw it. Her face turned even darker; as red as a beet-root. Her hands tightly clasped over her mouth as her shy mode kicked in.

'Hm?' Garry quietley said as he heard Ib whimper very silently. He turned around with his eyes wide and his cute, little mouth turning into a slight pout. Ib could now see his muscle-lines and how sexy he looked fromt he front. Ib couldn't deny that. Her head burried straight into the bed-sheets.

'Ah-nothing, nothing. Something got suck in my throat...Thats all!' Ib tried to laugh while speaking, but she did sound highly nervous. Once again, _cute. _

'Ib, you don't need to be shy. I can tell when you are, you know. I have gotten use to your little instincts the past five months.' Garry chuckled as he slowly dropped the towel onto the floor, discarding it wherever he pleased. He would take it to the washing-basket in the bathroom later.

With his hair still lightly damp, Garry made his way over to the bed (still without a shirt) and sat right next to where Ib's head was buried inside of the silky-sheets. He very carefully reached out one hand, pinching the bedcover with two-fingers and slowly lifting it over Ib's form. Her face looked like a little, guilty puppy after they did something wrong. Her eyes were large and sparkling, with her pale face now blushing crazy. Her thin eyebrows were raised.

'Will you stop being so adorable?' Garry chuckled as he slowly began to stroke through Ib's long, smooth hair. He couldn't stop running his slender fingers through the softness of her locks. Ib was so beautiful, and there was so way anyone could get him to deny that.

Ib slowly lifted herself from the bed, sitting with her legs crossed in a cute-manner. Garry climbed further onto the bed, so that he was awfully close to her. His right hand gently carresed the smooth skin on her cheek as her cute, shy smile appeared on her face as he blushed a little more. Ib's heart was racing like mad, as soon as his half-naked formed touched her in such a graceful way. She was sure Garry could hear her heart-pounding.

'You don't need to be shy Ib, it's just me.' Garry slowly spoke as his tender voice spoke in a way Ib had never heard before. The sweetness in his voice hinted, as his eyes relaxed. Garry looked so calm and peacefull. He looked content and happier then ever.

'I know- I just...I've never seen a guy up-front like this before. Especially not in this situation...' As Ib slowly shuffled closer to Garry, she carefully manuvered so that she was sitting on her knees. She was now at Garry's height a little better, but she was still incredibly small compared to him. Another thing Garry admired.

Without another word, Garry's careful lip's met Ib's small ones. Both of their large eyes closed in union, as they moved closer once again to one-another and both parties tangled their hands in the opposites hair. The kiss grew more intensive, both Ib and Garry was only centermeters apart from their whole bodies touching.

Garry didn't know how far to take things at that momment, and neither did Ib. Any normal, serious relationship would probley not go to far within the second day. But, Ib and Garry wern't normal, were they? They had known eachother for such a long time, and they new eachother extremley well indeed. The trust within one-another was so great and high.

Ib was the first one to make a bold move.

Her wet tongue carefully glided across Garry's soft lips, causing a shiver to send up his spine slightly. The unexpected motion caused him to open his mouth slightly, also moving his tongue to hers.

Now, where would things lead?

~~~

**A/N:** I love giving cliffhangers:') I know you all love me really^-^  
WELL! Opinions would be great:) I don't know what I should do now. How should things turn out? Plz help!  
I have nothing else to say really. Just the fact that I really appreciate all the support im recieving with his fanfiction and the cute reviews im getting. I can't tell you how much that makes me smile:')  
I hope you all have a wonderful morning, day, afternoon, night or evening depening where in the world you are and what time you a reading this. *gives every single one of you a cookie*  
Please leave a quick review below if you have the chance, it would make my day!^-^  
So, for now-  
LittleWolf-Chan, Out~


	11. He's All Yours

Chapter Eleven: He's All Yours.

The intimate tongue-kissing quickly became heated and more passionate with every move. Both of the pair's hearts were beating at an ultimate speed as their hands moved shakily over eachothers bodies. Their large eyes were shut tightly as he moved over her small form.

Ib and Garry were in their own world.

Ib's delicate hands gently trailed down Garry's bare, strong chest; moving her dainty finger-tips along his smooth, soft skin. He was so beautiful and god-like, Ib couldn't believe the situatuion herself and Garry were curently in.

As for Garry, his careful hands were holding himself up from pressing to tightly over Ib's small body. He didn't want to hurt her, he'd never forgive himself if he did. Especially in a timid situation like this. His heart was racing inside of his body, and Ib could clearly feel it as her warm parms were rested on his broad chest. Furthermore, it was very evident that Garry was, 'turned on' by the situatuion- Ib could _feel _it. Pressed against her thigh, actually.

'G-Garry' Ib slowly whispered, their lip's still extremley close. No, Ib didn't want to stop. But she didn't know how far this shy predicament would lead.

'Ahh-I'm sorry, Ib.' Garry came to his senses as soon as he heard the sweet voice of his lover, gently whispering while her hot breath tickled his smooth and slightly-swollen lip's for how long the pair had been roughly kissing. Garry pulled away rather slowly, carefuly moving up to sit on the dark-blue, now-messy bedsheets. He tried to hide the 'thing' Ib could feel earlier.

Ib just blushed incredibly. She wasn't upset about having to stop just now; Garry and her self would decide when eachother were ready for something as far as _that. _Although, she did miss the feeling of Garry over her body and their tongues intwined with one-anothers... Ib noticed how Garry was awkwardly sitting; she guessed it was extremley uncomfertable for him.

'You don't need to try and hide it, you know...' Ib lightly giggled as she kept eye contact with Garry; never straining her gaze away. Garry shyly smiled. How cute it was to see him all embarresed like this was absoultley adorable to Ib.

'H-Hai, you make me this way...' Garry blushed rather lightly. Ib wondered how she looked when she blushed... He must feel the same way she did earlier when her head was burried in the comfy sheets.

Ib slowly moved over to Garry once again, gently taking his hand and giving it a tight squeese. Her gentle smile allowed Garry's breaths to slow down gradually.

'Don't be embarrsed about it.' Ib chuckled. 'It's rather cute, I must say. Yet, I really don't know why i'm the one to cause you that...Problem.'

'Because you are absoutley stunning, Ib. You are the most beautiful girl i've ever seen in my entire live, both your looks and personality.' Garry quickly replied, rather cheesily too.

It was enough to make ib's eyes water, though.

~~~

A week had flown by, and without-a-doubt Ib and Garry became even closer.

The rest of Saturday continued as normal as Ib and Garry watched a cute comedy film in bed, cuddled up to one another as they nestled in the warm bed-sheets, sharing several sweet kisses and falling asleep together.

The Sunday after was just as beautiful, as Ib and Garry spent the whole day together in his apartment. They were still both worried about someone spotting them together who attended their High School, whether it be a student or another teacher, it couldn't be risked just yet. Their relationship needed to remain clocked for now.

Garry had finished washing, drying and cleaning Ib's smart uniform and made it look brand-new again. Garry made sure Ib had collected every single item of hers which might be lying around his small apartment, and helped her pack her brown school-bag. Garry would make sure to remind her next time to bring the things she needed; such as clothes and such. Although, Garry really didn't mind Ib wearing his large clothes. Neither did Ib mind it.

He walked her home without any questioning or arguing from Ib; as there was no way Garry would allow her to walk home in the dark; even though she didn't live far away at all.

With a quick, sneeky kiss on the corner of Ib's street; which in the end turned out to be several-hundred kisses, Garry and Ib parted for the rest of the weekend. Ib was sure to get Garry's mobile number though before she left.

He'd send her cute text messages every-morning and every-night, wishing her the best of wishes before she either slept or after woke up. Garry's messages never failed to put a wide-smile on her face.

So, as the week went by, Ib would always visit Garry's classroom during breaks and dinners, and mostly go with him to his apartment after school hours. The same exuse was always told to her parents; that she was visiting Alice's house after school to do some homework or something along them lines.

Alice.

Yup, Alice had got to Garry before Ib had got to Alice on the first day of the week back. With a tremendous amount of questions prepared and at-the-ready to throw at Garry's face; Garry had no choice but to tell the absolute truth.

Alice had learned all in one day that Ib and Garry got together that Friday afternoon, that they had already shared many kisses, and slept in the same bed with eachother. Once Garry had led that one slip, Alice wouldn't shut up.

''YOU SLEPT WITH IB?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU-''

Her exact words.

It had taken Garry a long amount of time to calm Alice down as he was sure she was prepared to hit him with her bag at any second. The look on Garry's face was priceless. Garry assured Alice nothing had happened but the slight cuddle and kissing, and nothing 'far' had happened yet. Well, he failed to mention about the situation with occured on Saturday evening.

Alice was shipping them, and she made it official by her screams of excitedness.

Ib was bombarded with questions too, after that.

~~~

Friday.

Parents Evening had arrived.

The main school hall was full of teachers and students with their parents accompanying them. Many tables were spread across the large room, each other them with a table per desk and a little note to state the teachers name. Many food and drinks were avaiable, too. It was safe to say that the whole hall was crowded with people.

School finished at around 3pm, and parents evening begun at 5pm. So with a cute, little kiss shared between the student x teacher couple, Ib fleeted home to change into some more casual-wear.

Two hours later, Ib arrived on time with her parents by her sides. Her dad took the day of work just so he could attend Ib's Parent's Evening, and Ib's mother would always insist on attending, no matter what. She was excited to hear about her daughters progress. Exactly why her mother insisted on getting to the school in-time.

It was strange to see many people Ib knew in their own-style clothes with their parents. Ib also managaged to see Alice amongst the wide sea of people.

'Ib!'

Alice was wearing a dark pair of black leggings, with a cute, dark blue dress with white spots decorating the beautiful outfit. Wearing casual sneakers to fit nicely with her clothing, Alice looked adorable with her hair let down straight.

Ib was wearing a pair of dark skinny-jeans with a black-shirt which had her favourite band covering it with bold, white writing. With similar shoes as Alice, Ib looked just as adorable; beautiful not to say the least. Ib's hair was also let down straight, but not swept to one side like she normally did with her school outfit. Instead, a small, black bow was placed at the side of her hair.

'Hey, Allyboo.' Ib giggled as Alice attacked Ib's small form with a tight hug. Embracing her brestfriend back, Ib gently wrapped her arms around Alice's body. They were super close friends, of course.

'Scene queen over here!' Alice mocked as she pointed in Ib's direction with a small smirk.

'Just because i'm wearing a bow, really Alice?' Ib sighed, letting a slight smile appear on her pale face. Also, Ib was wearing hardly no make-up. Just a light touch of foundation and eyeliner. Alice was quite similar, too. None of them were much for heavy-makeup at all.

'And that band shirt!' Alice added quickly, allowing her smirk to grow triumphantly.

'Oh, your so stereotypical, Al.' Ib rolled her eyes as she casted a quick gaze at her bestfriend and stuck her small, pink tongue out at her.

'Okay, i'm of to see my Maths teacher! Mum and dad won't shut up about seeing him, they know i'm not that good as maths.' Alice sighed miserably.

'Well, your much better then me, Alice.' Ib lightly giggled.

'I'm sure your mother and father would just LOVE to meet Mr. Hiraoka!'

It was a good thing Ib's parents were at the buffet table.

'Alice! Keep it down...Your the only one who knows, you know?'

'Yeah, yeah. Well. Don't keep Hiraoka waiting, Kouri!' And before anything else could be said, Alice dashed off; in fear of her bestfriends hand to her head at a fast speed.

Ib shruged it off, rolling her large, shining eyes once again as she began to walk back over to her parents, pushing quickly past the big amounts of people in her way.

Ib managed to catch a glimpe of beautiful, lavender hair swaying in the distance. Her breath hitched in her throat, and Ib averted her gaze quickly. She needed to act _casual._

'Oh, Ib! There you are. Did you find Alice or something?' Ib's mother spoke as soon as Ib emerged from the great sea of bodies.

'Yeah, I found her alright. As cheerful as ever.' Ib sighed lightly.

'Well, you should be more cheerful yourself, Ib. I've never seen you so dull at a parents evening.' Ib's father said.

'That's because its the same thing every year.' Ib muttered.

'Who knows, you might have suddenley lost your brain and dropped your grades.' Ib's father joked. It was good to know HE had a sense of humour at this time.

Ib's heart was racing at a fast speed. She tried to avoid going to her Art Teacher until the end.

~~~

After visting every single teacher from Maths to English, and everything else, Ib's parents were rather pleased with Ib's progress.

'See, I knew all along you haven't lost your brain.' Ib's father said once again.

'Well, i'm curious if your still as an amazing artist. I figured you would of wanted to see your Art Teacher first. It seems like you've been putting it off.' Ib's mother chuckled.

'Ah-yes. Your Art Teacher! Take us to him or her, Ib.'

_Ah, dammit! I thought they would of forgotton. No, of course not...Art is my favourite subject. For more then one reason..._

'It's a he.' Ib slurred.

'Oh, stop being so grumpy Ib. Don't you like him or something?' Ib's father said, smiling as his young, aspiring daughter by his side with her small hands in her jean-pockets.

_No. Actually, it's the exact opposite. _

But of course, she didn't say that.

'Nah, he's actually cool. I learn a lot from him.'

_A lot of ways to kiss someone._

'Oh, really? Well. Take us to him, Ib. I hope your still as amazing at art!' Ib's father pitched in, iterupting ib's perfect daydream of her and Garry...

~~~

As the three of them approached Mr. Hiraoka, Ib noticed how Alice and her parents were already talking to him. Garry didn't fail to meet Ib's beautiful eyes, sharing a quick glance and smile with eachother. It was a good thing no body noticed, as Garry continued to talk to casual to Alice's family.

Although, Garry's heart was racing like a speeding bullet as soon as he saw Ib's parents behind his Little Rose.

Once the meeting between Alice and her mother & father had finished, Alice quickly skipped past Ib, whispering quietly:

'He's all yours.'

Ib sighed, once again at her bestfriends cheekiness.

With a deep in-take of breath, Ib made her way forward to the desk where Garry was located. She tried to keep her eyes away from him at all times.

'Mum, Dad; this is Ga-'

_No no no no no! What are you doing?!_

Ib coughed quickly, to try and cover her vunerable error.

'Mr Hiraoka...'

~~~

**A/N: **These cliffhangers are really taking a liking to my fanfictions;)  
So!~Your opinions!  
Whats going to happen next? Will Ib's parents, more likley her father, notice her small slip-up? With suspisions be raised?  
I have nothing else to say really, but a massive big thank you to all you guys once again who are supporting me my reviewing, following and favourting both me and the story! *gives another cookie with chocolate on* enjoy c:  
So, for now-  
LittleWolf-Chan, Out!~


	12. Sneeky Scenarios

Chapter Twelve: Sneeky Scenarios

'Mr Hiraoka...'

Of course, Garry noticed that slight slip-up from Ib's quiet speech. It made his heart skip-several beats; or alteast it felt like it. It didn't help by seeing Ib dressed in something other then her school-uniform, too. She looked absoutley stunning, even when she was just wearing simple jeans and a band shirt. Ib was still the most beautful looking girl Garry had ever seen in his entire life.

Ib's breath was caught inside of her throat aswell. Her heart felt like it was going to explode against her rib-cage. Yes, she only slipped up on a simple name. But that could mean the difference between her's and Garry's relationship.

'Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Hiraoka.' Ib's dad slowly spoke with a slight smile across his face. Ib's dad was a very friendly person, but of course, he was extremley over-protective of his young daughter.

'Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Mr. Kouri. I was looking forward to talking to you about your daughter,' Garry paused there. _Oh, your daughters amazing... _Of course, he couldnt say that, though. 'Your daughters such an amazing artist.' Garry finally added, out-stretching his hand toward's Ib's father first.

'Oh, yes she is. We've seen a lot of her work too. Ib has such a talent.' Ib's father quickly replied, taking Garry's firm hand and shaking it slowly with a quick glance into one-anothers eyes. Garry knew that in these next ten minuites; he couldn't afford to make any slip-up's. No slip-up's whats-so-ever.

Garry held his hand out for Ib's mother next. Ib noticed the blush on her mothers face_. Oh, are you actually serious?_

Yup, Garry was very hot indeed. Probley the most best-looking teacher in the whole school. Of course there were several other teachers his age, but they never had the same effect Mr. Hiraoka had on the students. Explains why he had so many crazy fangirls, to be honest. But Ib was the only person that had his special heart.

After sitting down infront of Garry's specific desk in the massive school-hall, the three Kouri's sat infront of Mr. Hiraoka.

'Ib is making extremley good progress this year since we started only a couple of months ago. She has completed an outstanding amount of work and never fails to impress.' Garry spoke with a gentle smile stitched across his face, his cute, little dimples showing on either side of his cheeks. Ib tried to hide her furious blushing.

'Of course, ib has always been a brilliant student in all her classes, and even more so in her Art classes the past few years. That subject seems to like her a lot.' Ib's father chuckled, clearly aiming to embaress Ib. Ib just rolled her eyes in response, shrugging her shoulders lightly. Garry couldn't help but notice her reaction from the corner of his eye, and let out a slight chuckle too.

'Well, that doesn't surprise me one bit. I always expected Ib to be the same in all her other lessons, no exception. She is a pleasure to have in lessons.' _A pleasure to have out of lessons, too...GARRY!_

'I must say, though. Ib had seemed a lot more livley and happy since the beginning of this year. I'm sure her Art class has something to do with it. I mean, she didn't want to come to you until the end.' Ib's mother pitched in, smiling widely as she spoke. Garry could clearly see how much Ib resembled her mother rather then her father; but Ib was still stunning in her own and unique way. There was no doubt about that.

'Ib is always a quiet and shy student, and never causes any fuss during my lessons. I'm sure shes just the same in every other lesson she has.' Garry said simply, praising himself mentally that he didn't make any errors. Yet.

'Ib, your rather quiet. Are you alright?' Ib's mother suddenly spoke, turning her head to Ib's direction. From Garry's perspective, Ib was sitting on the right, her mother on the left and her father in the middle. All sitting on three, small chairs infront of his wooden desk. Garry was sitting with his arms on the table and his hands twisted together. Everytime his eyes flickerd to Ib, his hands squeesed tighter together.

'Oh, yeah! I'm okay.' Ib clicked out of her day-dream, shaking her head lightly and smiling friendly. Yup, day-dreaming once again. No doubt, about Garry. Her Garry.

Garry took the opprotunity while Ib's mother and father were not facing him, to share a sweet smile with Ib and a secret wink. Ib's cheeks couldn't help but turn deep red, a lot.

'I could go on forever about how brilliant of a student Ib is, but i'm sure you get the same from every teacher you've visited today.' Garry spoke, watching as the attention was turned to him once again.

'I couldn't agree with you more.' Ib's father replied.

'It was a pleasure talking with you, Mr. Hiraoka.' Ib's mother spoke.

Garry shook Ib's parent's hands once again, before turning to Ib.

'And it was a delight to see you here this evening, Ib. Well done for all your hard work this year.' Then, he held his hand out for her too.

Ib slowly out-stetched her hand and took Garrys. 'It was nice seeing you to, Mr. Hiraoka.'

It was hard to let go of eachother, but they knew they couldn't cause an awkward scene. However, Garry's hand felt so warm in her dainty one... It didn't fail to cause Ib butterflies in her small stomach. They let go of eachothers hands; sadly from the lost of contact.

'Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Kouri. Would you mind if I talked to Ib for a quick momment? I had a question for her about her homework.' Garry quickly added, surprising Ib all of a sudden.

'Oh, of course! It's not a problem at all. Ib, we will be waiting outside for you in the car. Alright?' Ib's mother replied cheerfully.

'Um-ok mother. I will be there in five minuites.'

Ib watched as her mother and father walked away, outside of the large, buzzing hall.

Garry took his opportunity.

He slowly bent down to Ib's height, and whispered in her sensitive ear.

'Walk out the room and head outside to the back of the school...I will follow you without anyone noticing. Ok?'

Ib could feel how red her face went, and a sharp shiver go up her spine. Garry's hot breath tickled her ear. She bit her lip lightly.

'Okay.' Was the only word Ib could form as a reply.

~~~

Of course, Ib did what Garry said. She began to walk out of the crowded room and took a right turn down the corridor; the opposite way her parents went.

Garry followed her cautiousley, making sure no-body was watching. It was a good thing the corridors were perfectly empty.

Ib made her way outside to the back of the large school; the place where Ib and Garry confessed their feelings around five months ago; the exact first-day back into school. Just this simple scene brought back so many special memories which Ib, neither Garry, would ever forget.

Garry obviousley was right behind her.

He pushed her against the brick wall lightly, causing Ib to giggle lightly as he stared into her beautiful eyes so kindly. Garry's eyes were so bright and full of love.

'It didn't go as bad as we first thought, huh?' Ib whispered.

'You had no idea how hard it was to talk to your father...' Garry laughed lightly, not wasting any more time and capturing Ib's lip's with his.

Both of their large eyes closed in union as Ib's small arms wrapped around Garry's neck lightly, pulling him even closer to her so that their whole bodies were touching. Both parties imeditally felt warmth from eachother, and nothing was going to cause them to seperate right now.

Garry's finger-tip's trailed down Ib's slim arms, down to her firm shoulders and then along her delicate curves/hip's. He held her lightly there, while he kissed her with more and more passion and growing intensity.

The past week Ib and Garry had become a lot more closer on the days Ib visited Garry's apartment after school. However, the furthest they ever got without stopping was unbuttoning eachother's school-shirts.

'I can't wait to see you again tommorow...' Garry muttered against Ib's soft lips. No, he didn't want to let her go. She was the only person that made him feel complete. Waking up with her next to him on the weekends was the most amazing feeling.

'I will wake up bright and early, just so I can get to you as soon as possible. I promise.' Ib quietley whispered, her hands tangling inside of Garry's lavender locks. Yes, they were going to spend the whole weekend once again together.

'By the way...You look so beautiful, Ib. Like always.' Garry cheesily whispered, slowly seperating ther lip's and opening his eyes to stare into Ib's wide, shining-crimson orbs. He couldn't possibly avert his gaze from her. Ib was such a treasure to him.

'Your so cheesy, Garry. I'm wearing a scruffy band-top. Is that really what you call beautiful? I already had Alice comment on it earlier.' Ib giggled as she too hold of Garry's dark-red tie and pulled him closer to her for another loving kiss. (Garry is wearing dark-black, smart pants and a long-sleeved white shirt which is tucked into his trousers with a red tie)

'Oh, don't listen to what Alice says. You could be wearing anything and you'd still look as perfect as you always do.' And that single thought caused Garry to imagine her in the slighest amount of clothing she could wear. _Garry, stop it..._

'Which reminds me...' Garry quickly spoke, parting the kiss for a momment. 'I was wondering... This weekend, we're supposed to be getting a lot of sun-shine... And I possibly thought that we could visit an old beach that me and my family use to visit when we were younger...' Garry paused for a momment, watching as Ib's eyes lit up brightly.

'I know what your going to say, we can't be seen outside together. But, the beach is rather abandend and its rare to ever seen people visiting it. So...'

'As long as your sure no body will see us...Of course i'll come with you.' Ib quickly spoke, watching as a wide smile spreaded across Garry's cute face.

Then, Ib quickly noticed the time on her watch. It had been just over five minuites.

'Oh, great!' Ib rolled her eyes. Garry also noticed the time on Ib's wrist.

'You better get going before your parents get suspisious...But, before you go...' Garry quickly pushed Ib once again against the wall, and showered her face with soft kisses.

'Garry! Hey!' Ib giggled as his lip's tickled her skin a little. Oh, how _adorable _he was.

'I love you, Ib. Never forget that.' Garry spoke as he gently pressed a long kiss against Ib's smooth forehead while tucking loose strands of hair behind her small ear. Tender momments like this is what they both treasured.

'I love you more, Garebear.' Ib lightly giggled.

With many, many kisses before Garry would let Ib go, Ib took off with a cute little wave in Garry's direction.

~~~

**A/N:** New Chapter! Woooh!^-^  
So; Garry and Ib's relationship is developing. And now, Garry is taking the risk of being seen in pubic with his dear Ib. What will happen? Will someone find out from their school? When will Ib tell her parents about 'Mr. Hiraoka,' or will they find out before Ib says a word? Leave a little review with your opinions & views, I have a lot of cookies to share^-^!

Once again, a massive thank you for everyone supporting this fanfiction. It really means so much! *big hugs everywhere* ^_^

So, for now-  
LittleWolf-Chan, Out!~


End file.
